Enchanted to meet you
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Un accidente automovilístico se ha llevado al amor de su vida, Rose ha sobrevivido milagrosamente, a partir de ahí su vida se ha sido un infierno. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Scorpius Malfoy entre a su vida de la forma más desagradable? Basado en Enchanted/Taylor Swift. UA.
1. Prefacio

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<span>**

_P R E F A C I O_

En aquel lugar estaba yo junto a ti, todo parecía perfecto, me tenías abrazada al mismo tiempo que me susurrabas _"Te amo"_. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el aroma de la humedad junto el aroma de tu fragancia que tanto me encantaba.

Dijiste que pararías, porque estábamos cerca del lugar que solías visitar con tus padres cuando eras niño. Accedí porque me pareció dulce además que quería conocerlo.

Todo estaba oscuro, sólo las luces de los faros delataban nuestra presencia, así que aparcaste el auto mientras dejabas las direccionales encendidas.

Hacía frío, como olvidarlo, era un frío calador y en cierta parte alarmante por la lluvia que caía como cantaros, así que frotaste tú mano sobre mi brazo, después me sonreíste. La sonrisa de un infante o un joven que desea recordar su infancia.

Tenías razón, el lugar era maravilloso, lástima que la noche junto con la lluvia no dejaban que lo apreciara mucho. Ahí fue cuando me sentí culpable. Preguntaste si quería bajar, pero no quise por el frío y la lluvia así que preferí verlo al día siguiente con la luz del día, sin lluvia y con calidez del sol.

Tu risa inundó mis oídos como una bella balada así que la seguí como buena dama acepta el vals.

Unas luces como flashes alumbraron nuestros rostros, amarillo y rojo eran, son las que recuerdo cuando de pronto me cegaron en la oscuridad para no verlas más; un chirrido, algo romperse y un dolor sobre algunas de mis extremidades que sólo duro unos segundos, es todo lo que sé, ni siquiera puede detenerme a saber que fue lo que se rompió, sólo me entregué a Morfeo.

Únicamente sé que estoy en una habitación blanca, adormilada por los analgésicos y una aguja insertada en mi mano derecha y me pregunto ¿Dónde está mi anillo de compromiso?.

Al momento estaba lo suficientemente torpe como para preguntar, pero lo efectos pasan y la pregunta viene a mi cabeza cuando vuelvo a ver mi dedo anular descubierto. Y es la pregunta que sé que han estado odiando, lo sé cuando veo sus rostros.

— ¿Y Oliver?

Entonces fue cuando mi madre bajó la mirada, mi padre me miró con tristeza tomando mi mano, sin apretarla para no lastimarme pero yo quiero que lo haga, quiero sentir ese confort que sólo él puede provocar, esa sensación de alivio que va acompañada con una sonrisa. Mas eso no ocurrirá, veo como retiene las lágrimas así como escucho el sollozo de mi madre. La respuesta ha quedado en el aire. Sentí que dejaba de respirar, que mi pulso se había detenido y pensé en todas las veces que Oliver me había hecho sentir así, sólo que esta vez era diferente puesto que no sonreía.

Qué sentido tiene vivir si te han arrebatado a la persona con la que pasarías el resto de tu vida, la que estabas cien por ciento segura que él era el indicado y que no habrá nadie como él ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Sólo espero que sepas que estuve encantada de conocerte, siempre estaré preguntándome sí lo sabías… Y sí tú también lo estuviste.

Pd. Sé qué es una locura, pero cuando uno ha experimentado este tipo de cosas es muy difícil reponerse. Sé que me han dicho que soy muy fuerte y que podré seguir adelante, pero lo cierto es que no. Soy tan débil, tan sensible como el cristal y me he roto, en pedazos, muy pequeños. Aunque los unas jamás volverán a su textura o forma original.

Lo siento. De verdad, sé cuanto daño causaré, lo sé y lo siento pero no puedo con esto. No puedo. No soy tú madre que has soportado cosas mucho peores, en verdad quisiera ser como tú, lo siento de verdad. lo siento padre y mucho.

Los amo, a ustedes y a todos. a Hugo, Albus, Victoire, mis abuelos. a Todos.

_Con amor: Rose Weasley Granger._

**N/A**: Esta es otra historia que se me ha ocurrido, inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift Enchanted to meet you. Espero que les guste. Esto es un Universo alternativo, no hay magia.

Adivinen lo que pasará en adelante. Es una carta, mañana o tal vez más tarde suba el siguiente capitulo.

Por cierto, no he subido en lo que creo que es más de un mes puesto que se me han venido los proyectos y cuando iba a adelantar algo descubro que he perdido la USB y he estado buscandola más de tres días o una semana no recuerdo.


	2. Lingering Question

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPITULO I

_Lingering Question_

La chica se apoyaba sobre el marco de la ventana de su departamento mirando de forma distraída el pasar de los carros. Respiraba a un ritmo irregular dando de vez en cuando profundas espiraciones mientras que sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Estaba nerviosa, la hora estaba cerca.

Ella lo haría, estaba decidida, sólo aguardaba intranquila a que el reloj indicara las 4:00 am. Sí ella iba a hacerlo tenía que ser a la misma hora que él se fue.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para que su conciencia viviera tranquila.

¿Qué si habían cosas de las que se arrepintiera? Por supuesto, como cualquier ser humano. Se arrepentía de no haber aceptado bajarse del coche cuando él se lo ofreció, así sólo el tráiler se hubiera cargado al coche y no a él. Pero no, ella decidió ser egoísta y quedarse en el auto sólo porque que llovía y hacía un poco de frío. Todos los días desde que ella está consciente se maldice por ello, además de saber que fue todo un milagro que ella sobreviviera. Mientras tanto, en el mundo hay personas que desearían por un solo milagro, ella simplemente desearía no haberlo tenido.

También por jamás decirle cuanto significaba para ella, y no hablo de cursilerías ni esos empalagosos "_Te amo_", sino en general, decirle realmente cuan encantada estuvo de conocerlo, de lo maravillada que la hacía sentir y de las miles de veces que la hizo sentirse la mujer más bella del universo.

Y por ende, el haber perdido la sortija de compromiso que recién le había dado esa noche. Recuerda muy bien lo emocionada que estaba por presumirla a su madre y más por el camino hacia el altar, vestida totalmente de blanco.

Constantemente, soñó con el día que recibiría su anillo de compromiso, soñó con héroes y príncipes vestidos de azul, arrodillándose frente a ella junto con un Bouquet de rosas como su nombre y una cajilla de terciopelo extendida hacia ella.

Cuando el día por fin llega, lo pierde, entonces piensa ¿Cuándo volverá a llegar ese día? O mucho peor ¿Cuándo habrá otro Romeo? No está segura y le aterra la idea de que no vuelva haber otro, asimismo como está tan deprimida como para tener un romance.

Porque de verdad lo amó, lo sigue haciendo aunque sólo sea la sombra de un doloroso recuerdo, un pasado que la hiere. Ella quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, tener su propia familia, su primer hijo. Ahora sabe que eso jamás sucederá.

Golpeó con su palma el cristal de la ventana y se maldijo nuevamente por ser tan egoísta, tiene en conciencia que lastimará a su familia, a su madre y su padre, así como su hermano y todos sus primos que han sido tan cercanos a ella. Lo siente realmente, siente no ser esa mujer fuerte que siempre pintan y desearía ser, o lo valiente que dicen que es. Sí lo fuera no le hubiera afectado tanto y no estaría por hacer la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para sacarse esos absurdos pensamientos, caminó hacia el espejo para contemplarse. Su expresión lucía tan decaída y cansina. Sus brillantes ojos azules lucían apagados y no es agregar pero habían dos cosas que hacían que Rose Weasley destacara: su rojizo cabello rizado y alborotado como el de su madre y sus brillantes ojos azules. Un color tan vivo y más cuando usaba algo de ese mismo color, los hacía verse más radiantes y llenos de vida. De nada servía tener los ojos más bellos si lucían tristes la mayoría del tiempo.

Una lágrima descendió por su rostro, luego fijó la vista a su cuerpo. Aún podía observar las marcas de los cortes que habían requeridos puntadas, así como su brazo enyesando y el collarín que rodeaba su cuello de forma rígida. Sin mencionar que dos de sus costillas estaban rotas que hasta el respirar dolía. Jamás creyó verse así algún día, tan débil y frágil que las ganas de llorar están presentes continuamente y sinceramente luchar contra ello se había vuelto en vano.

Rose Weasley se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su tocador aumentando el volumen de sus sollozos. Deseó que nada de eso fuera real, que todo fuera una pesadilla de la cual ella era presa y él seguiría abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla y ella olería su fragancia.

Hay un punto donde después de horas de llanto uno de queda absorto por sus pensamientos, donde el único sonido es tu respiración. En ese punto Rose se encontraba, mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación pensando en él, e imaginado todo lo que nunca pudo ser.

Por otro lado, el llanto comienza nuevamente, esta vez con un grito que seguro le costará el habla en par de horas, en ese grito ella demuestra su dolor, lo desdichada que es y lo cruel e injusta que es la realidad. La chica se escondió entre sus manos, como si temiera que alguien la viera para después dejarse desbordar como un río el cual ha sido llenado a su tope.

3:30am. Tomó la gabardina del perchero sabiendo las condiciones actuales climatológicas, el invierno más frío de la década según había escuchado y como se veía el cielo sólo era cuestión de minutos para que comenzara a nevar. Pero al diablo con el clima, nada podría amargarle más la existencia en estos momentos.

Cuando estaba por salir de su departamento como estúpido tic se echó las llaves a uno de los bolsillos, y es estúpido porque ella sabe que no va a regresar. La nostalgia comenzó a llenar el cuerpo de la pelirroja al pasar por los pasillos del edificio en el que ella vivía, la tristeza de saber que nunca podría ser feliz, que todos esos sueños de niña eran sólo falsas ilusiones de una realidad terriblemente cruel.

Las lagrimas bordeaban sus ojos sin que ella lo advirtiera, pero después de tres meses consecutivos de estar llorando se había acostumbrado a sentir el rostro húmedo, el escocer de los ojos y al dolor de un nudo en la garganta o a esa opresión en el pecho que llena de angustia o los rápidos latidos del corazón como un martillo golpeteando sobre la tela. Dos meses ha estado así sin contar el mes que estuvo en coma.

Nadie ha sufrido como ella lo ha hecho. Nadie podría entender su dolor.

Con el dedo tembloroso apretó el botón del elevador de Planta Baja, su estómago se revolvió al sentir la presión que hacía al descender. Respiró varias veces y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared porque sus piernas flaqueaban.

Su mente la llamó cobarde una y otra vez, se estaba arrepintiendo, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o si no es que regresaba corriendo a su departamento. No ya no podía arrepentirse, ya estaba a medio camino, entre la espada y la piedra. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como las puertas del elevador se abrían, respiró tan hondo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, abrió los ojos y siguió su camino. Algo la hizo detenerse.

— Señorita ¡Señorita! —se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a quien la llamaba, un hombre de mediaba edad, el guardia de seguridad.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó un poco nerviosa un poco vacua.

— Se le han caído las llaves —lo miró sorprendida, entonces buscó en sus bolsillos y definitivamente no estaban. ¿Cuándo se había sacado las llaves? Su nerviosismo era prueba que no prestaba atención.

La pelirroja balbuceó un poco con sus manos. Trémulamente alzó su mano para tomarlas asegurándose de no hacer ninguna especie de contacto físico con el hombre, no quería que se involucrara con ella, tampoco quería que fuera un recuerdo trágico para un extraño.

Se debatió entre darle las gracias o sólo sonreírle para después irse, hizo lo segundo y extrañamente percibió la piel de su rostro tan rígida y acartonada lo que hizo que se detuviese en recordar cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió de verdad. El nombre se Oliver se le vino a la mente. Las lágrimas se le vinieron a los ojos e hizo un gran esfuerzo para que el hombre que tenía frente a ella no se diera cuenta.

Tragó saliva secamente, se echó las llaves a su bolsillo nuevamente y casi salió corriendo del edifico con la mirada del hombre clavada sobre su nuca. Ese hombre la recordaría el resto de vida, justo lo que ella no quería.

El frío le golpeó el rostro y con ella comenzaron a descender pequeños y finos copos de nieve, levantó la vista para observarlos mejor. El frío era más terrible de lo que se imaginaba.

La nieve siempre había sido su favorita. Cuando era más pequeña solía pasar las navidades afuera. Recordó todos esos paseos en trineo con sus primos, las guerras de bolas de nieve en las que luchaban como si se encontraran en una verdadera batalla campal y los ángeles de nieve. Que importaba un resfriado, al final valía la pena.

**OOO**

Dos chicos abandonaron un _Night Club_ cerca de las 3:30 am del 25 de Diciembre. Ambos con sus cuerpos agotados pero aún alborotados por los efectos del alcohol, decidieron caminar un poco para bajar los estragos que este les había provocado.

Entre la caminata no pudieron evitar no fijarse en el estado en el que iban, algo que no iban para nada en su estilo. Sus rostros estaban sonrojados como efecto de su embriaguez, sonreían estúpidamente y lo que una vez fueron ropas caras y elegantes terminaron arrugadas y manchadas por lápiz labial. Hicieron uno que otro comentario sobre su aspecto para desenvolverse en una carcajada.

Después procedieron hablar de lo que habían hecho en toda la noche y mayoritariamente de los ligues que habían conseguido.

— ¿Ves? Eso es todo lo que necesitabas amigo, un respiro —dijo el castaño a su acompañante palmeándole la espalda con un poco de efusividad. El otro sonrió de lado.

— ¿A eso le llamas terapia? —Se burló con sarcasmo el rubio provocando que su acompañante se encogiera de hombros.

— Debes admitir que te ayudó —el rubio evaluó la situación hasta asentir concediéndole la razón a su amigo. Éste al ver la reacción positiva alargó una carcajada puesto que había cumplido su propósito principal: distraerlo.

Últimamente el chico se había visto bajo mucha presión. Desde hace más de un año comenzó a hacer arreglos para su ingreso a la Universidad en la cual se desenvolvería en el área de medicina. En septiembre de ese mismo año tomó curso a hacer exámenes en la mejores Universidades del Reino Unido, inclusive intentó en otras partes de Europa. Esto le llevó varias horas de estudio, ensayos personales, trabajos y pruebas escritas, entrevistas, noches sin dormir y grandes cantidades de cafeína. Una vez que obtuvo una plaza en Durmstrang, pasó el siguiente verano organizando sus horarios, materias, obteniendo todo el material y sus pertenencias para su traslado a Bulgaria.

Las vacaciones pasaron rápidamente cuando el joven ya se encontraba estudiando en Durmstrang, alejado de su familia y amigos. Un día, en el mes de Noviembre recibió una llamada telefónica de parte de su madre indicándole que su abuela había fallecido la noche anterior a causa de un ataque al corazón. Esto fue culminante para Scorpius Malfoy, aunque no lo demostró abiertamente, cualquiera diría que se encontraba bien, pero no alguien como William Nott, que lo conocía prácticamente desde que eran bebés.

Él lamentó su muerte más no lloró, sólo se sentó varios minutos frente a su escritorio en la habitación en la cual se hospedaba a pensar en ella. Sí algo había en ese chico era su forma flemática de actuar, una cualidad que lo ayudó entrar en la especialidad de medicina después de haber pasado por un examen psicométrico, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que fuera una chico seco en sentimientos y que no le doliera no haber estado ahí en sus últimos minutos.

Con el estrés que cargaba consigo mismo, los primeros exámenes del parcial, proyectos que debían entregar, más el perder a un ser querido, el chico por lógica se desbalanceó completamente llamando la atención se su mejor amigo, William Nott.

William Nott era algo parecido a Scorpius, sólo que él se destacaba en ser discreto y callado a diferencia del otro que era más arrogante y prefería ser el centro de atención. Por otro lado, ambos podían optar se perfil lacónico a su vez cuando debían ser dedicados se exigían a sí mismos para ser los mejores.

Al ver que tenían características similares comenzaron apoyarse el uno y el otro. Se escuchaban mutuamente sin esperar a ser cuestionados o reprendidos a menos que lo pidieran o fuera necesario. Conjuntamente sus padres se conocieron en el colegio y sus madres eran hermanas.

**OOO**

Rose Weasley se apoyaban sobre el mirador de _Richmond Brigde_, su cabeza se mantenía inclinada mientras observaba la corriente del río. La chica lloraba reprendiéndose de lo cobarde y estúpida que era.

¿Dónde había quedado esa Rose Weasley, la racional Weasley? Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas impulsivas, tampoco de las que se echaban a llorar horas y horas por algún desamor y mucho menos estúpida.

Sabía perfectamente que era muy pronto para pensar en el matrimonio, que Oliver Rivers se lo pidiera era toda una locura puesto que ella apenas acababa de entrar a la Universidad y el chico tenía 24. Tal vez era un poco grande para ella, aun así era el chico más maduro, inteligente, culto y caballeroso que había conocido ¿Y por qué no apuesto también? La chica había quedado fascinada desde que lo conoció aunque sólo fuera una niñata de 14 años. Lo conoció durante ese verano cuando su familia había adquirido una casa en la colonia en la que ella residía. Su madre como lo gentil que era invitó a almorzar a toda su familia y la sorpresa fue que ya se conocían por el colegio.

Al escuchar todo sobre Oliver Rivers Jr, quedó totalmente anonadada, el hombre de sus sueños estaba justo a dos casas de ella. Comenzaron a salir un año después de que lo conoció, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Ron Weasley por la gran diferencia de edad que se llevaban, Hermione Granger tampoco quedó muy agraciada pero al ver al buen muchacho que tenía a sus ojos terminó por aceptarlo.

La relación había durado un poco más de tres años cuando ocurrió ese terrible accidente donde por fortuna Rose había sobrevivido.

Si tan sólo hubiera podido darles la estupenda noticia que ya estaba comprometida, que cuando terminara el colegio se casarían, tal como lo había acordado. Como le habría encantado.

La pelirroja se llevó las manos a su boca donde dejó escapar un sollozo lo bastante audible. Su sortija de compromiso, le dolía no tenerla con ella porque era algo muy significativo para Oliver, una prueba de su amor a ella.

Se alejó de barandal poco a poco, sintió el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío, respiró hondamente llevándose una mano hacía su cabello miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Tenía que hacer algo con su vida, no podía seguir así, sabía que Olivier había muerto y que no le hubiera gustado el hecho de que ella intentara suicidarse. Sabía que él solamente quería su bienestar, entonces ¿Cuándo conocería algún chico que pensara de ese modo?

Caminó hacia el parque donde tomó asiento en una banca, su cuerpo dolía lo suficiente como para no permitir que caminara. Su cuello se había tensado impidiéndole su movilidad, su brazo también se había entumecido y puesto tan rígido que le punzaba y ni hablar de sus costillas que el respirar hacía que le doliera una barbaridad. Intentó meter la única mano a su bolsillo en busca de su celular cuando se percató que lo había dejado en su departamento, lo único que sintió fueron sus llaves las cuales tenía intención de dejar.

— ¡Bien hecho Rose Weasley, tú sí que eres toda una imbécil! —se dijo furiosa por su gran falta cordura. Ahora no tenía ningún modo de volver a casa que no sea caminar,

Decidida y maldiciéndose de levantó a duras penas, una vez levantada caminó lentamente en dirección a su departamento.

Dicen que nunca debes salir sola de noche en una ciudad muy grande porque puede atraer problemas. Si tan sólo la ignorante Rose Weasley lo hubiera sabido antes de que se viera arrinconada a una pared por un hombre de no muy buenas intenciones.

Convencida de que nada podría mejorar su mala suerte o que ningún oficial pasaría a defenderla de aquel individuo comenzó a gritar tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. El hombre hastiado golpeó su mejilla con tremenda fuerza lastimándole considerablemente el cuello. Las lagrimas se le vinieron una vez más al rostro, miró al cielo pidiendo piedad por ella. Presenció que el individuo hacia más cercanía a su cuerpo y como comenzaba a tocarla de un modo que ningún hombre jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera Oliver. Sollozó a un más cuando le pusieron una mano en sus labios ahogando sus lamentos.

_Ya nada podrá salvarme_, se dijo así misma por lo que dejó de forcejear, si el hombre quería matarla ahí mismo que lo hiciera de una maldita vez, pero que dejara de torturarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo cada vez más frío y desesperanzada.

**N/A:** _Bueno, exactamente ayer estaba pensando en la canción de Taylor Swift, Enchanted cuando me acuerdo de mi fic que había escrito desde Diciembre, después veo la libreta en la que llevo escrito todo el procedimiento. La idea de este Fanfic me encanta así que decidí releerlo para saber como iba la cosa y que había escrito, porque si algo tengo es que soy demasiado olvidadiza. Así que lo leí y me di cuenta de que tenía algunas faltas de ortografía y había algunas cosas que no marcaban coherencia y que debía corregirlas. Así que ahora eliminé el capitulo y el escrito lo corregí y le agregué algunas cosas, como en donde estudia Malfoy, que ahora es en Durmstrang._

_Creo que me voy a enfocar en este fic, ya que no tengo nada que hacer y espero adelantar una buena parte antes de irme de vacaciones._

_Ahora sí, entremos en la historia. Como verán Rose se encuentra totalmente inestable por la gran perdida que ha sufrido y como consecuencia ha entrado en depresión y para el colmo intenta atentar en contra de su vida, pero se arrepiente al final. También vemos a Scorpius y William salir de un Night Club a esa misma hora que Rose abandonó su departamento._

_En en lo que había borrado, había puesto que definiría a Malfoy por ser flemático colérico, o gran error! un flemático es alguien quien que no le da mucha importancia a las cosas, mas bien alguien tranquilo y casi nunca se enoja. Un colérico, bueno su nombre lo explica, exigente y con carácter fuerte. Definitivamente Malfoy es Colérico y lo podría convinar con Sanguíneo._

_Bueno, esperen la actualización. Tengo avanzado un capítulo y medio, pero estoy corrigiendo las mismas cosas que en este, cambiando, quitando y agregando unos cuantos detalles._

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews, así como a los que me agregaron a Alerts y favorites._

_No sería malo si volvieran a dejarme otro, enserio que me encanta saber lo que opinan, si les gusta o no, si hay errores, etc._

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (Arroba)LivingInFairy._


	3. Shifting eyes and vacancy

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPITULO II

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

— Personalmente, creo que esta noche ha sido bastante entretenida —Dijo William Nott casualmente guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Habían estado caminado alrededor de diez minutos sin alguna dirección específica, sólo esperaban que el alcohol bajarade su organismo para poder conducir de vuelta a casa. Su coche no estaba más que a dos calles lejos, cerca del _Night Club_.

— Sí… —Respondió automáticamente sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo, con la vista enfrente y con las manos igualmente adentro de sus bolsillos. La noche comenzaba a helar y de pronto todo ese calor que tenían al salir delNight Club se había esfumado. Cosa que indicaba que ya estaban un poco más sobrios.

— ¿Sabes? —Preguntó William buscando alguna escusa para atraer su atención, él asintió en señal deque escuchaba— Debimos haber invitado a Zabini — Malfoy sonrió. Recordó las ocasiones en las que había asistido a fiestas con el moreno y las locuras y estragos que había causado por unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas. Claro, que al principio era estresante y más cuando la policía había tenido lugar en el acto, pero una vez que todo pasaba y estaban fuera de problemas, resultaba ser más que divertido.

Pero siempre existía ese riesgo donde a Zabini se le podría ir de las manos y que sencillamente no pudieran hacer nada más que responder a sus acciones.

— Sí, pienso lo mismo, digo, no todos los días corres el riesgo de terminar en la estación de policía intentando explicar algún crimen del cual no tienes la menor idea, porque Zabini se encuentra desfallecido a causa de su borrachera —eso sonaba a algo que únicamente el moreno haría. Nott alargó una carcajada, de pronto la escena se había cruzado por su mente, negó varias veces.

Con Zabini podrías pasar la mejor noche de toda tu vida así como la peor de todas.

— Hubiera resultado entretenido al final, lo sabes.

— Si eso significa que mi expediente salió intacto, como milagrosamente ha pasado en las últimas salidas con Zabini, lo diría —Y vaya que tenían suerte, jamás había estado tras las rejas— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por lo general eres el que siempre intenta poner cordura en nosotros, ¿Es acaso un nuevo _tú_? —dijo sarcásticamente.

— En parte sí. Supongo que intento relajarme. He entrado a la Universidad, estoy de vacaciones. Ya habrá mucho tiempo para ser sensato —entonces miró a Scorpius, éste aún no daba crédito a lo que su amigo decía, ya que, de los tres, él es más razonable, consciente y por supuesto maduro—. Deberías hacer lo mismo, inclusive en vacaciones haces trabajos.

— Lo haría si la agenda me lo permitiera —respingó ¿Tenía algo de malo querer ser responsable y dedicado?

— Yo también tengo una agenda muy ajetreada, aun así me organizo en tiempos. Es mucho más sencillo —soltó una carcajada al recordar algo—. ¿No eras tú quién se burlaba de mí en la escuela por siempre estar en la biblioteca o porque dormía con libros? Tú, Zabini y Goyle si mal no lo recuerdo —Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar pero Nott no lo dejó—. Escucha que te lo digo yo. Relájate un poco.

Scorpius respingó otra vez. No podía contradecirle nada puesto que se lo decía el mismo William Nott, ese chico al cuál apodaban _Comelibros, Rata de Biblioteca_ y entre otros tantos apodos que él, entre sus amigos, habían decidido ponerle. Nott en sus años de secundaria había sido el típico adolescente enclenque y solitario que se refugiaba en libros y el conocimiento que estos pudieran brindarle por mero entretenimiento. Ese chico que tenía a su izquierda le pedía que se relajara y que disfrutara un poco de su vida, la cual sin que Scorpius se diera cuenta, se estaba deteriorando.

William podía comprenderlo mejor que nadie, él se había dado cuenta que nunca pudo disfrutar de buenas salidas, de agradables compañías, y de muchas otras cosas que los chicos hacen en la secundaría, todo por estar sumido en sus libros.

Siguieron su caminata hasta que el alcohol había perdido efecto en ellos como para que pudieran conducir de vuelta a casa. Los chicos iban en silencio sólo escuchando el ruido de sus zapatos pisar la nieve que caíaahora sobre ellos y absortos en sus pensamientos, sobre todo Scorpius. Lo que Nott le había dicho era cierto, tenía que relajarse ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo con todas esas cantidades de trabajos, exámenes que estudiar, así como los últimos acontecimientos de su vida?

De pronto algo hizo que se sobresaltaran ambos, pero Scorpius decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino al auto, Nott se había detenido de golpe. Aquello que había escuchado no era cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea había logrado que el vello de su nuca se erizara y un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Agudizó un poco el oído esperando a oírlo de nuevo, sólo para comprobar si era cierto o simplemente que era. Segundos después Scorpius se detuvo al notar que Nott ya no lo seguía, con un ceño fruncido fue hacia él.

— ¿Sucede algo William? —preguntó con irritabilidad, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su auto y regresar a casa donde podría descansar en su cómoda cama con la calefacción encendida.

— No, no sucede nada —negó varias veces, seguro lo había imaginado, tal vez el alcohol y el sueño le estaban afectando más de lo que creía—. No importa.

— Como sea —respingó, intentando recobrar la caminata se detuvo nuevamente esta vez mirando con hastío a su amigo que seguía parado en medio del parque—. William, no tengo tu…

— ¡Ahí! ¡Lo escuchaste! —Esta vez había sido más claro que podría jurar que había sido real, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese desagradable escalofrío lo había recorrido de nuevo.

— No he escuchado nada. Vámonos, estamos cerca del auto —tomó el hombro de Nott que se resistía a moverse, Malfoy volvió a tirar de él, no tenía tiempo como para que su amigo decidiera hacerse de policía.

— Espera Scorpius… —a modo de contestación gruñó exasperado. Guardó silencio, nada ocurría sólo el ruido del viento azotando contra las ramas de los árboles y alguna que otra sirena de policía kilómetros a la redonda.

— Nott, hablo en serio, vámonos de aquí ahora —su paciencia estaba a límites peligrosos, si nada ocurría en los próximos segundos, le importaría una mierda y se largaría de ahí dejándolo solo.

William no respondió, siguió en silencio ignorando a lo que fuera que Scorpius hubiera dicho. Aquello lo había inquietado y no se movería hasta no tener una explicación lógica, pero él ya sabía lo que era, aquello era un grito, un chillido lleno de terror, como una tiza sobre la pizarra y había sonado tan claro y se trataba de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Era imposible que Scorpius dijera que no lo escuchó.

— ¡Ahí está de nuevo! —esta vez había sonado como _"Ayuda". _Scorpius lo escuchó, su rostro se puso serio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Nott ya había salido corriendo hacia donde el grito provenía.

— ¡Maldita sea Nott! —gruñó Malfoy de mar humor, por muy racional que su amigo fuera ahora actuaba como _idiota_ según sus palabras ¿Por qué no lo dejaba? Ah, no tenía que dárselas de héroe.

De mala gana fue detrás de William, en su mente lo único que podía pensar es que tampoco le gustó como sonó aquel grito y que por supuesto lo había escuchado, pero no era su asunto, quienquiera que hubiera provocado el grito no era alguien bueno, puesto que ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a las cuatro de la mañana a ir a provocar gritos? Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue: _asaltantes, asesinos. _Él no era un policía, no era su trabajo ir a averiguar extraños sucesos durante la madrugada y mucho menos estaba armado para defenderse de un asaltante, entonces ¿A qué demonios iba Nott? Scorpius respingó, ahora tenía que ir a salvar el pellejo de su amigo, y se hacía llamar el más consciente de los tres ¡Y una mierda!

**OOO**

La chica miraba hacia un cielo nublado donde copos de nieve caían con más densidad, esperando algún milagro que pudiera sacarla del hoyo donde había caído, pero nadie venía, nadie respondía a su llamado y cada vez estaba más asustada.

Cerró los ojos con dureza, rezando por ayuda, pero era inútil. Estaba cansada de tantos intentos fallidos de gritos, de suplicarle a la vida una última oportunidad insistiendo lo arrepentida que estaba por haber atentado contra ella, de intentar zafarse de los brazos de su agresor, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse más.

Nadie parecía estar ahí para ella, nadie la escuchaba, nadie sabía lo que le estaba pasando, nadie podía ayudarla. Se encontraba en uncallejón oscuro y sin salida, a las cuatro de la mañana en plena Navidad. Difícilmente alguien podría ayudarla, ¿Para qué lo intentaba? No había caso, estaba indefensa, con el cuello lastimado, dos costillas en proceso de sanar y brazo enyesado ¿Tenía alguna oportunidad? Mejor cerraba los ojos y suplicaba para que fuera rápido.

Dejó de poner resistencia y de esforzarse, con los ojos cerrados anegados en lágrimas y las palabras atascadas en su garganta en un estúpido intento de grito, se dejó caer a piso, sin embargo su agresor la alzó del brazo con brusquedad y la aplastó duramente en contra de la pared de ladrillos, escuchó el _crack _de su cabeza al chocar y como su cuello se ponía rígido. Se mordió los labios al punto que sangraron y frunció el ceño.

El único sonido audible eran las aceleradas respiraciones jadeantes y ligeros gemidos llenos de sufrimiento.

Si pensaba en otra cosa tal vez así no sería peor, ¿Pero quién podría pensar en otra cosa cuando un desconocido está intentando aprovecharse de ti? Se dijo que nadie, pero si lo intentaba… y recordó el primer libro que había leído, recordó los momentos con sus primos, cuando había nacido su hermano… cuando conoció a Oliver y se dijo que ese era el chico de sus sueños aunque ella sólo tuviera 14 y él 20. Recordó decirse que él era muy grande para ella y que prácticamente era imposible que alguien como él pudiera fijarse en una niñata, pero todo había salido a pedir de boca. Recordó como su padre había enfurecido al saber que su hija de 15 salía con un muchacho de 21, pero como él tiempo aprendieron a vivir con ello a tal punto que ya era como alguien más de la familia.

Otra lágrima descendió sobre su rostro perdiéndose entre las otras derramadas. Estaba pensando en su vida, como cuando estás a punto de morir.

Esa era la segunda vez que le pasaba, por favor, ya lo sabía, iba morir ahí mismo no sin antes de ser violada, tendría la peor muerte de todas y lo peor, es que ni siquiera había visto a su familia desde hace más de una semana, por rehusarse a abrirles o contestar el teléfono.

Qué estúpida había sido.

— _Por favor… _—suplicó a su agresor. Recordó haber leído en un libro que la mayoría de las personas antes de morir dicen _Por favor._ Entonces lo primero que vino a su mente fue su muerte.

¿Eso era lo que quería no? Morir, para eso había salido de su departamento, pero ella quería una muerte rápida, que acabara con su vida tan rápido como la de Oliver se había ido, no una que fuera terriblemente torturante y dolorosa.

Estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera pudo detenerse en sentir repulsión de todo lo que le estaba haciendo, sólo era consciente de que el cuerpo le dolía, que temblaba incontrolablemente y que no podía dejar de llorar.

— _Por-por… favor…_

— ¡Cállate! —la mano del hombre viajó hasta su cabellera tirándola hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su cuello, Rose chilló de dolor.

— _P-por…fa-favor…_ —Volvió hacerlo cuando sintió que su falda descendía al piso y como las manos de aquel hombre la tocaban de una manera tan desagradable igualmente como intentaba deshacer el elástico de sus medias. Sollozó más fuerte aunque su voz cada vez quedaba extinguida.

El frío la hizo agitarse violentamente, ella se encontraba en medias con la blusa desabotonada mientras que su gabardina y falda se encontraban sobre el asfalto. No había forma de dudarlo, estaba desdichada.

La chica quiso poner algo de voluntad en ella tras pensar en todas las estimaciones que sus conocidos tenían sobre ella, como una chica valiente, obstinada e invulnerable, así que empujó a su agresor de ella para que no siguiera tocándola. Obviamente fue en vano ya que la chica no tenía ninguna fuerza como para hacer semejante acto.

Consiguió otro empujón hacia la pared, sus piernas volvieron a flaquearle y nuevamente la halaron de un brazo con dureza arrinconándola sobre la pared nuevamente.

Repentinamente su agresor de alejó de ella, las piernas le flaquearon haciéndola caer, el impacto la lastimó más de lo que ya se encontraba, se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos como si eso pudiera apaciguar el daño.

El sonido de algo hueco se escuchó varias veces a lo que ella identificó como golpes, asimismo como hoscos gemidos cargados de dolencia. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que encontraría. Miró hacia el suelo donde se permitió sollozar.

El silencio reinó, solamente el sonido de jadeantes respiraciones se hacían oír. Percibió la presencia de un tercero muy cerca de ella, más de lo que ella hubiera querido. Se estremeció cuando una mano se posaba ligeramente sobre su hombro haciendo presión. Soltó un gemido, el apartó su mano apresuradamente.

Se arrodilló frente a ella buscando su mirada, pero ella se rehusó a verlo, no quería ver a quien la había rescatado, sólo quería salir de ahí, quería desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragara o simplemente regresar el tiempo.

Cuando creyó no poder soportarlo miró a su rescatador muy brevemente para apenas identificar el color de sus ojos, azules como los de ella, pero de un matiz tan común, no había nada especial en ellos, sin embargo se sintió tan agradecida. El chico era bueno, no pretendía lastimarla, pero eso no quitaba sus temblores ni sus penosos sollozos, ni las terribles punzadas que invadían todo su cuerpo hasta el más mínimo respirar. Con cuidado, el joven la ayudó a incorporarse evitando hacer mucho contacto físico con ella, fue cuando se dio cuenta del brazo enyesado y que indudablemente esa no sería la única lesión, podía ver en el rostro de la chica.

Arrugó el ceño sintiendo gran repulsión hacia aquel tipo quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso a la chica la cual ya lucía débil y vulnerable ¡Por Dios santo, ella tenía el brazo enyesado! ¿Cómo alguien podría defenderse en tales condiciones? Sólo de pensarlo sentía como la rabia lo consumía poco a poco, eso era de cobardes. Entonces pensó en su hermana, recordó haberla protegido en el colegio de aquellos fanfarrones y bravucones con quienes tenía el infortunio de compartir curso. Eso no ayudó mucho en controlar su ira, el hecho de imaginarse que su hermana pudiera encontrarse en semejante situación hizo que su estomago se revolviera y las ganas de asestar otro golpe a ese bastardo incrementaran.

Respiró hondamente volviendo su atención a la pelirroja. No sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación. Tenía a una chica totalmente desconocida quien había sufrido el trauma, o el segundo trauma más grande de toda su vida y él estaba parado mirándola ceñudo. Consideró abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ya había pasado, pero no la conocía y por lógica, lo último que ella deseaba era que la tocaran. Respiró hondamente. Decidió pasar con escrupulosidad un brazo sobre su espalda, lentamente sin hacer mucho contacto, al observar ninguna reacción negativa, fritó su palma sobre su espalda con fin de confortarle calor.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó con cautela algo incomodo por la situación— ¿Necesitas un doctor? —La chica sollozó aun más, con la mirada baja negó. Ningún hospital, su familia se enteraría y ya había pasado bastante humillación en una sola noche.

De pronto ambos oyeron el golpeteo precipitado de unos zapatos contra el piso. Rose no se molestó en ver, sencillamente cerró los ojos con fuerza. Scorpius Malfoy se quedó mudo ante la escena que tenía enfrente, miró a William esperando una respuesta la cual ya era obvia con sólo ver el estado de la pelirroja.

— ¿Te molestaría? —William dio un ligero respingo haciendo que el rubio apartara la vista de la chica quién ya se sentía lo bastante abochornada al notar en las condiciones en las que estaba.

El rostro de la chica se volvió a escarlata, con dedos torpes pretendió cerrarse la blusa, después tomó su falda que yacía vergonzosamente en el piso, se la subió sin poder controlar los temblores que atentaban en ella.

Scorpius notó el nerviosismo de la joven, no pudo evitar no sentir lástima por ella, y se dijo que jamás había visto a alguien tan desdichado como ella lucía, y ante la mirada acusadora de William lo más que pudo hacer fue ir por la gabardina tirada a un metro y medio donde se encontraba.

— ¿Segura? —Malfoy le pasó la gabardina a Nott, enseguida se la ayudó a colocársela— ¿No quieres que te llevemos a algún lado? ¿A tú casa, tal vez? —hubo una pausa donde Rose se lo replanteaba. No quería que su madre se enterara de lo sucedido, no hasta que ella pudiera asimilarlo, tampoco quería llegar a su casa donde volvería impregnarse de su soledad.

— William… Debemos llevar a ésta chica a un Hospital… —Scorpius había notado el brazo enyesado y por supuesto que los hematomas estaban surgiendo aunque la falta de luz no los dejara ver— mientras tanto, larguémonos de aquí —echó un fugaz vistazo al sujeto noqueado por William. En cualquier momento despertaría.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos levantar una denuncia? —William preguntó, Scorpius asintió, era lo más correcto, pero él no era la víctima— ¿Esta todo en orden, crees que sea necesario? —ella negó, no tenía ganas ni humor para eso, prefería dejar que las cosas se las tragara la tierra, así tal vez lo olvidaría.

Los dos chicos ayudaron a salir a la chica de aquel lugar desertado y sombrío lugar, no se molestaron mirar hacia atrás, siguieron adelante intentando calmar las convulsiones de esa pobre pelirroja. Ya habría más tiempo para pensar en una denuncia o una venganza, primero tenía que asegurarse que llegara a salvo a su casa.

**N/A:** _Tras varios meses de espera, seis en total, aquí está el capítulo 3. El retraso fue más que nada porque me había quedado en blanco, bueno no exactamente. Tengo una libreta donde tengo todo el procedimiento: Introducción, nudo y desenlace; así que volví a leer los capítulos que tenían porque hace días que tenía ganas de escribir uno nuevo, me di cuenta que había errores y que debía corregirlos, ya están corregidos. Este capitulo lo tenía escrito desde Diciembre, pero igual, me lo releí como unas tres veces y modifique algunos detalles y se lo envié a mi Beta _**Emmie Gin**_ para que me ayudara en la corrección. En conclusión, este capitulo ya está corregido y ahora estoy trabajando en el tercero que estoy por terminar._

_No tenía planeado subir capítulo hoy, lo planeaba como para el Sabado o tal vez Domingo, pero soy demasiado desesperada y no aguanté._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aquí vemos como una Rose Weasley se ve metida en toda clase de problemas y, por supuesto, no podía faltar Malfoy... y Nott. Ahí es donde me refiero:_ ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Scorpius Malfoy entre a su vida de la forma más desagradable? _oh, pobre Rose, hasta da lástima. Esperen los siguientes capítulos, les prometo que los amarán y más por lo que tengo planeada, aun no sé si decirlo o dejarlo simplemente que ocurra, no soy muy fan de los Spoilers, a decir verdad los odio, por eso cuando leo un libro evito a cualquier cosa la resena, me voy más por la portada y el título, eso está mal, verdad?_

_Muchas gracias _Samfj _por tu review. Espero que puedas estar atenta a los siguientes capítulos._

_No me molestaría si me dejaran un review diciendo que tal va la cosa, si les va gustando, si es aburrido, etc., acepto de cualquier tipo._

_Hasta luego, muchas gracias por leer!_

_PD. Pueden seguirme en Twitter_ (arroba)LivingInFairy


	4. Same Old Tired, Lonely Place

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPITULO III

_Same old tired, lonely place_

William cargó a Rose sobre sus brazos en lo que salían de aquel callejón tan oscuro y seguían su caminata hacia el auto que no se encontraba más que a una calle. La chica cerró los ojos, su cuerpo estaba tan abatido y doloroso, sólo quería descansar y olvidarse de un momento de la realidad, parecía que el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz era en sus sueños, donde nada era real y podía fingir cualquier cosa, claro cuando no era pesadillas.

Su sistema comenzó a relajarse, siendo más ligera a brazos del chico. Podía escuchar el sonido de dos pares zapatos golpetear contra en un ritmo desigual, podía sentir como su cuerpo quedaba en suspensión, con el único soporte de unos brazos ajenos y desconocidos, pero de forma sorprendente la hacían sentirse a salvo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Él la rescató de aquel callejón siendo para él una extraña y ahora pensaba llevarla al hospital. Tragó saliva duramente, desde el accidente se había convertido en una fobia, no podía tolerar más de diez segundos aquel aroma tan clínico y limpio que amenazaba por introducirse en sus fosas nasales, ni ese insistente caminar de las enfermeras trasladando a enfermos en camillas o en sillas de ruedas y sobre todas las cosas, sí la llevaban al hospital le pedirían datos, nombres, teléfonos y en un santiamén, el clan Weasley aparecería, cosa que ella no quería

— Llegamos —informó Scorpius después de 10 minutos en silencio. William asintió y con toda la delicadeza que pudo introdujo a la pelirroja sobre el asiento trasero del lujoso automóvil.

Rose gimió un poco, inmediatamente William se disculpó incomodo por la situación, y en verdad que lo era. Jamás en sus vidas se vieron ayudando a una desconocida de un intento de violación y la reacción que podían tener ambos chicos era sentir lástima y tratar de hacer lo correcto, aunque William era el que más se mostraba compasible, Scorpius fingía ser indiferente a la chica, a la situación, a su amigo. No habló ni una palabra más e ignoró a todo costa el _hubiera._

Si William hubiera escuchado a Scorpius cuando le dijo que no era nada, la chica… apretó los puños de sólo pensarlo, la culpabilidad amenazaba por corroerlo. No quiso pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en incrustar las llaves y conducir hasta el hospital más cercano.

El castaño se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, cerró la puerta y giró un poco su cuerpo para poder ver mejor a la chica. Habló un poco, más que nada palabras tranquilizantes en un tono tan suave y protector, así como muchas veces había usado con su hermana. Él trataba de convencerla de ir a hospital era lo mejor que se podía hacer en el momento, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de negar y lloriquear. Entretanto, Scorpius venía irritado al volante, simplemente no podía prestar la debida atención al camino por los berridos de la chica y los patéticos intentos de Nott por consolarla, pero no reclamó, procuró ignorarla de verdad, pensando que entre menos le hiciera caso, el camino sería más rápido. Vaya Víspera Navideña se acaban de presenciar, lo irónico de todo es que habían salido con el pretexto de relajarse, bueno, pues no sólo se encontraba estresado, si no que de un humor de mil demonios.

**OOO**

— Dios —William se dejó caer con pesadez sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital. Se frotó los ojos en un leve masaje, necesitaba dormir, pero aún faltaba mucho. Recién acaba de hablar con el Doctor sobre el estado de salud de la chica.

— Recuérdame porque demonios salimos esta noche —Malfoy se sentó de igual manera pasándole un vaso de café recargado. Su voz había sonado áspera producto de no haber pronunciado ninguna palabra desde su llegada al hospital. Nott frunció el ceño en respuesta.

— Cállate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos —respingó audiblemente para después darle un largo sorbo a su café.

— ¿Qué dijeron de la chica? —Preguntó con voz monótona, el compromiso se presenciaba en la forma que lo había dicho. La chica le tenía sin cuidado, tal vez indiferente si no fuera porque había sufrido un intento de violación y su estado era más que desfavorable. Pero gracias a ella, su noche se había jodido.

Nott suspiró.

— La ha sedado. Dice que podrá irse cuando despierte —Malfoy gruñó— y que no es cualquier cosa… tiene un desguince cervical, dos costillas lastimadas y el brazo izquierdo ha vuelto a dañarse—los ojos del rubio se abrieron, no se esperaba más que tuviera el brazo roto pero nunca se imaginó todas esas heridas. La pregunta de cómo había conseguido todas esas lesiones cruzó por su mente, para ser sustituida por cuántas horas más tendría que pasar en el hospital.

Lo primero que se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos era que después de que dieran de alta a la chica, la dejaría en su casa y hasta ahí habría llegado. No pretendía conocerla, ya le había dado muchos problemas, como ese dolor de cabeza y los dolorosos pinchazos sobre su espalda a causa de la incómoda silla en la que se encontraba. Abrió un ojo mirando por el rabillo a su amigo, efectivamente se encontraba sintiendo lo mismo.

— Por cierto —abrió la boca después de 15 largos minutos en silencio—, su nombre es Rose Weasley —y Malfoy abrió completamente los ojos ¿Por qué le sonaba tan familiar ese apellido? Arrugó el entrecejo, recordando en dónde demonios lo había escuchado. Su padre, a él lo había escuchado una vez hace bastante tiempo, cuando tenía diez o nueve años, no lo sabe con exactitud, pero no eran halagos lo que sabía de la boca de su padre.

— Sí, a mí también me suena familiar. Seguro no es nada, he escuchado que hay bastantes Weasleys en Inglaterra —de eso no había duda, una apellido tan común como lo era Smith o Jones.

Cerró los ojos, se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla y tapó su rostro con sus manos de la molesta luz blanquecina del pasillo. Dormiría a como diera lugar, Nott podía despertarlo cuando Rose saliera. Hizo sordos sus oídos ante el atareado andar de los zapatos de las enfermeras ir y venir, ante el insistente cierre de puertas o las sillas de ruedas que pasaban cada minuto así como el constante tecleo de la recepcionista, también ignoró ese repulsivo olor tan clínico y limpio que se abría por sus fosas nasales. Gruñó sonoramente. Si algún día iba a ser doctor tendría que aprender a tolerar todo eso. Quizá lo haría si no se encontrara tan estresado y del mal humor por falta de sueño.

En el momento en que Scorpius se sucumbía en sus sueños, un zarandeo en el hombro hizo que abriera los ojos y fulminara al castaño que tenía a su izquierda. William le regresó el gesto, posteriormente señaló al doctor. Scorpius dejó ir una bocanada de aire expresando cuan disgustado estaba. Nott se levantó de su asiento y con un movimiento le indicó que iba con el doctor a escuchar noticas de Rose. Al no ver ninguna reacción de parte del rubio por levantarse y seguirlo, gruñó algo y fue detrás del doctor.

Él no iría a verla, no era nada de él más que una desconocida, ni siquiera había sido él quien la rescató, así que prácticamente era decisión suya si la veía o no, además ya tenía bastante con todo lo que había provocado ella en las últimas horas. Ahora se encontraba más estresado que nunca, ¡Tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer! Y no era por ser obvio, pero era 25 de Diciembre, ¡Navidad! Tenía planeado disfrutar un poco de la compañía de su familia, ya que se volvería a ir para el dos de Enero y recién acaba de llegar hace una semana.

De sólo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza. Se llevó las manos y dio un ligero masaje sobre sus sienes queriendo olvidar todo por lo que había pasado, pensando que en un par de minutos volvería a estar en su cama, durmiendo hasta medio día…

Oficialmente, esa había sido la peor noche de su vida.

Luego de media hora, que pareció ser una eternidad, Nott terminó con todo el papeleo necesario para que dieran de alta a la chica, mientras tanto él se encontraba con un humor que lo llevaba el diablo, todo le resultaba increíblemente molesto, hasta el _tic tac _del reloj, como ese molesto castañeo de uñas acrílicas sobre el mostrador que la secretaría hacía. No entendía como Nott podía ser tan tolerante.

Nott aclaró su garganta, Scorpius lo miró de hito en hito, después se levantó de esa horrenda e incómoda silla en la que había estado sentando por tres horas. No dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando hacia la salida del hospital dejando a varios metros atrás a Rose y William. Al llegar al estacionamiento sacó las llaves de su carro sin más se dejó caer sobre el asiento recargando su cabeza sobe el volante. Escuchó un ruido, levantó su cabeza, ¡Al fin lo había alcanzado! Con un gesto de irritación observó a la chica, era la primera vez que la veía bien, la luz de la mañana le permitía ver su semblante. Culpa comenzó a surgir, pero desechó esa idea rápidamente. La chica tenía moretones por todo su rostro, llevaba un collarín nuevo, el brazo enyesado y tristeza, eso era lo que más resaltaba en ella, tristeza.

La pregunta volvió al él: ¿Qué le había ocurrido para que recibiera todas esas lesiones?

Cuando los dos entraron al auto no hizo esperar, arrancó con más velocidad de lo necesario, entre más rápido condujera menor sería el tiempo en llegar en dondequiera que demonios viviera y así se olvidaría de ella y de ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad.

En ese entonces, el castaño le pasaba la dirección de la chica, no estaba lejos de donde se encontraba el Hospital, solo un par de cuadras y listo, en unos minutos estaría ahí.

Después de siete _largos _minutos, el auto se detuvo frente a un edificio de departamentos que, comúnmente, los estudiantes y jóvenes rentaban por lo barato que el alquiler era, además de estar rodeado por plazas comerciales, donde, podrían abastecerse de sus necesidades, obtener un empleo; y la universidad más cercana estaba a menos de diez minutos, escuela que Rose asistía.

— ¿No quieres que…?

— ¡No! —dijo con desespero, después se arrepintió por haber alzado el tono de voz, haciendo evidente de nerviosismo. Scorpius la miró por el espejo retrovisor. No recordaba si la había escuchado hablar, pero esa parecía la primera vez y sonaba aún más triste de lo que su aspecto aparentaba. Era una voz suave, femenina y bastante quebrada. Daba mera lástima.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó estupefacto William antes de abrir la puerta del auto y ayudarla a bajar, ella volvió a negarse. Ya había hecho bastante y lo último de dignidad que le quedaba le decía que no aceptara, además de sentirse tan avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho por ella, o al menos William.

Ella agradeció lo apenas audible como para que el castaño escuchara, él le sonrió demostrándole que no había sido nada, que era lo más correcto que podía hacer, pero Rose no lo vio, tenía la vista baja y juraba que si no salía de ahí mismo rompería a llorar, así que movió rápido sus pies hacia la entrada del departamento, donde afortunadamente el guardia de la madrugada ya no estaba. Y así desapareció de la vista de aquellos muchachos, sin siquiera molestarse el apreciarlos bien, en recordar las facciones de los chicos que la habían ayudado, apenas podía recordar su color de ojos y el tono de su cabello, y quizás la voz. Del rubio ni siquiera le dio un vistazo ¿Para qué molestarse? Solamente quería olvidarlo, olvidarse un momento de los demás, olvidarse de la realidad, dormir todo el día hasta sumirse en un mundo donde Oliver todavía existe y ella está enseñando su sortija.

Nott parado a un metro del auto seguía viendo la puerta por donde la chica había pasado y así estuvo hasta que un desesperado rubio hizo sonar su bocina con insistencia. Gruñó, odiaba cuando su amigo tomaba esa actitud tan egoísta. Puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el asiento de copiloto. Malfoy respiró hondamente antes de arrancar haciendo chillar los neumáticos.

Silencio, sólo eso y el ligero sonido del tránsito mañanero que atajaba las calles londinenses, lo bueno es que aún era demasiado temprano por lo que llegarían en unos diez minutos.

— Bien por ti Nott, ya hiciste tu buena acción del día, puedes morir en paz —sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, tensó la quijada y apretó sus manos al volante.

— Te diría algo acerca de tu gran egoísmo y falta de sensibilidad pero estoy tan cansado como tú para discutir —recargó su cabeza sobre la ventana llevándose su mano hacia el puente de su naríz, acción que hacía cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

— Oh, discúlpame, pero ¿Cuándo te volviste tan compasible? Dímelo Nott porque sinceramente no comprendo —Nott apretó el ceño—. Había entendido que salíamos para relajarnos ¡Y mira lo que nos encontramos! —golpeó el volante en el momento que un carro se le metió sin avisar.

— Malfoy cállate de una buena vez —amenazó mortalmente, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

— Ahora, no sólo estoy estresado, sino que tengo un sueño de mierda y mañana tengo bastantes cosas que hacer y estoy tan cansado como para adelantarlas hoy…

— ¡Con una mierda, quieres callarte de una buena vez! —Malfoy frenó de improvisto provocando el sonar de cientos de bocinas e insultos de parte de los conductores— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hubiera pasado si no fuera por mí? Esa chica pedía ayuda y eso fue lo más correcto que pude hacer, esa chica ya estaba herida y aún así… —respiró hondamente, su corazón latía frenéticamente, una vez que se calmó habló—: sabes… tengo una hermana e imaginarme que pudiera pasarle lo mismo que a esa chica, de verdad me enferma.

— Lo siento —meneó la cabeza—, sólo… sólo lleguemos a casa y olvidemos todo esto… ya habrá otras salidas… quizá con Zabini —sonrió de lado, Nott se relajó y volvieron a retomar el camino, otra vez en silencio.

**OOO**

Al llegar a su habitación ella se queda estática por unos momentos apreciando su alrededor. _Fue así como la dejé hace tres horas _pensó, todo estaba en perfecto orden, ella no había querido tocar nada desde la última vez antes de accidente. Sus libros seguían sobre el estante, intactos en una gran manta de polvo sobre ellos, su tocador por igual y el piso se sentía bastante sucio. La única cosa que Rose había tocado era su cama, que era donde se dirigía y podría llorar a gusto, sin la mirada compareciente de esos chicos, sin nadie que la molestara ni escuchara. Con pasos temblorosos se dejó caer sobre su almohada, pero algo la detuvo, un crujido sobre su rodilla, era un papel. Lo tomó sabiendo perfectamente que era, la carta que había escrito justamente el día que salió del hospital, su carta de despedida.

_A Oliver no le hubiera gustado, el siempre quiso lo mejor para mí. _Y la rompió en miles de pedazos, hasta que no quedara nada de ella. Luego retomó el sueño entre lágrimas.

Después de dos horas de sueño, el teléfono comienzó a sonar tan insistente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron perezosamente debatiéndose entre contestar o dejar que entre a buzón, _tengo que contestar, no he contestado el teléfono desde hace una semana. _Y con pesadez abandonó su cama, si contestaba no la molestarían en un par de horas.

— ¿Bueno? —su voz fue tan trémula.

— ¡Rose! —Esa era su madre, podría reconocer aquella voz preocupada a millas— ¿Cómo has estado, Rose? —Fue alegría, alegría de que Rose diera señales de vida.

— B-bien —Tragó saliva fuertemente y deseó que su voz no sonara tan apagada, tan afónica ni quebradiza, enseguida escuchó un gemido. No le creyó.

— Rosie, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, no has contestado nuestras llamadas, además ¿Por qué faltaste ayer a la cena de Navidad? Todos te estábamos esperando y te trajeron regalos… —Se mordió el labio, si hubiera ido a la fiesta jamás se habría visto en ese traumático y humillante intento de violación, así como jamás habría conocido a esos chicos— ¿Rose? ¿Rose, sigues ahí? —No pudo más, se le escapó un chillido ahogado y se metío el puño a la boca intentando reprimir los demás sollozos— ¡Rose, qué ocurre!

— Nada mamá, nada… estoy bien —sorbió, pero Hermione Weasley no se iba a dar por vencida, era obvio que tenía algo y en toda la noche no había dejado de preocuparse por su hija, ese sexto sentido que sólo las madres poseen cuando sus hijos están en problemas y sabía que Rose lo estaba, y por eso había llamado, para asegurarse de que su hija no hubiera cometido una estupidez.

— ¡Suficiente! Estaré ahí en un par de horas a ayudarte a empacar, vuelves a casa —Rose gimió, ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas—. Te veo luego, adiós Rosie, te quiero —Rose susurró un _yo también _antes de cortar la llamada.

Volvería a casa… cerca de la casa de Oliver… de su familia… Volvería en donde todo empezó.

**N/A:** _Supongo que debo decir lo siento por la tardanza, cierto? Bueno, es que ya regresé de vacaciones. Tenía intenciones de subir este capítulo desde mucho antes pero tuve algunos problemas técnicos. Ya lo había corregido, agregado y quitado algunas cosas y me gustó como lo dejé, pero en eso, me distraigo y le doy cerrar sin fijarme en si guardé la corrección, cuando me doy cuenta, me dio tanta flojera volverlo hacer. Al día siguiente me pasó lo mismo... y al siguiente también, fue cuando dije que lo dejaría hasta que llegara a mi casa. Y así fue, espero que les guste, no estoy muy convencida._

_Entretanto, creo les gustará el siguiente capítulo. Denle gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con la corrección, _Emmie_Gin.

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo avanzado, casi a su fin._

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter _"arroba" LivingInFairy.


	5. It was enchanting to meet you

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPITULO IV

_It was enchanting to meet you_

Rose se miró ante el espejo, una joven pelirroja con un semblante triste le devolvió la mirada. Tenía que hacer algo, su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y no tenía idea de cómo explicar los hematomas que adornaban su rostro ni por qué sus lesiones parecían estar como al principio. Debía evitar las citas al doctor o que solamente Albus la acompañara.

Le aterraba la idea de explicar lo de anoche, o tal vez era vergüenza o ambas, no lo sabía realmente.

20 minutos después, Hermione tocaba la puerta de su apartamento, para entonces Rose había hecho lo mejor por cubrir los hematomas con maquillaje. Luego de vacilar frente al espejo, abrió la puerta recibiendo a su madre con un abrazo y una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Rose, me has dejado preocupada al teléfono! ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? —Hermione entró depositando algunas cajas de cartón sobre la mesa de la cocina. Rose se mordió el labio por inercia.

—No fue nada, sólo… me ha estado doliendo el torso, eso es todo —se encogió de hombros, pero hacerlo provocó una punzada de dolor sobre el esternón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre.

—Mañana te sacaré una cita con el doctor —dijo firmemente. No, la última cosa que quería, se apresuró a negar rápidamente.

—No es necesario, es normal, el doctor dijo que la recuperación de una fractura de costillas es dolorosa y tardía —luego de una larga mirada, Hermione asintió. No le pasaba por alto que su hija tenía algo, su mirada lo decía todo, y no era secreto el hecho de que aún no superara lo de Oliver.

Si hay algo en Rose es su testaruda forma de actuar, nunca podrás convencerla de algo al menos que ella se dé cuenta por sí sola. Y este era el caso, aunque hablaras con ella horas y horas tratando de convencerla de olvidar a Oliver ella simplemente no escucharía, se sumiría en su depresión y no dejaría de pensar en él una y otra vez maldiciendo su existencia, por esa razón se debía ser cuidadoso con ella y a Hermione no le gustaba el hecho de que viviera sola por temor a que hiciera algo terriblemente estúpido, así como lo que intentó ayer.

Luego de una hora, Rose se encontraba abordando el vehículo de su madre con todas sus pertenencias en la cajuela rumbo a su antigua casa, al vecindario que tantos recuerdos le traía.

**OOO**

—¡Bienvenida Rose! —Un coro de voces resuena por toda la estancia de su antigua casa, un cartelón recitando lo mismo cuelga sobre la pared mientras que una ola de cabelleras pelirrojas y una que otra castaña o rubia se acerca a abrazar a Rose.

Rose hace un intento de sonreír mostrando que está sorprendida cuando en realidad quiere irse a su habitación, echarse entre las sabanas y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Ellos no la entenderían todos los Weasley son amantes de las fiestas.

—¡Rosie! —Esa fue Lily, se abalanzó sobre ella ignorando las quejas que hacía Rose de dolerle el cuerpo— ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer juntas! —Chilló— ¡Albus, ven a saludar!

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió entre la multitud con una sonrisa al ver a su prima preferida, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos pero a raíz del accidente sumando con la depresión de su prima se alejaron por varios meses. Ver a Albusle resultaba gratificante, él era el único que podía sacarle verdaderas sonrisas sin tener que forzarlas, siempre estaba con un consejo en la boca y la escuchaba cuando tenía algo que decir, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

Sin preguntar enseguida intuyó que algo iba mal con su prima, con sólo ver su mirada era suficiente. Se lamentó saber que alguien como ella pudiera verse así, tan débil, porque desde pequeños Rose nunca lloró cuando se caían de la bicicleta, siempre sonreía y hacía reír a todos con sus ocurrencias. Rose era la cómplice en las jugarretas que James le hacía a él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella seguía las reglas y nunca desobedecía a sus padres. Como extrañaba a esa Rose.

La tarde de ese día se fue entre todas las anécdotas que habían ocurrido durante la cena, los protagonistas de la noche habían sido nada menos que James y Lily, después contaron las cosas que había recibido y entregaron sus regalos a Rose, con una sonrisa forzada agradeció y los abrió frente a todos bajos sus insistencias.

Cuando todos se fueron ya era alrededor de las 11 de la noche, Rose agotada subió directo a su habitación donde todas sus pertenencias la esperaban. Tomó una maleta donde venía su ropa, sacó su pijama, se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente, luego de unos minutos lloró en silencio, dejando que el agua se llevara sus penas.

Mañana sería otro día, pero no para ella, era vivir el mismo infierno cada día.

**OOO**

Luego de una semana y media de aquel incidente William Nott no dejaba de pensar en la pelirroja y, a decir verdad, existían bastantes razones para que no dejara de hacerlo. Principalmente por haber sido él quién la rescató de aquel individuo que atentaba contra ella, asimismo lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia, cosa que nunca hacía, se podría decir que él es la persona más tranquila del universo, pero el haberlo noqueado dejaba mucho que decir. Saber que la chica tenía un brazo roto y entre otras lesiones y el estado tan depresivo en el que estaba hacía que se mortificara y aún más que la chica viviera sola. Y la pregunta que él y Malfoy se habían formulado pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de hacerla: ¿Qué hacía la chica a las 4 de la mañana? ¿Qué razón lógica una chica en tales condiciones podría estar haciendo o buscando? Y ¿Cómo demonios se provocó todas esas lesiones?

Claro, ya lo tenía consciente que eso jamás lo averiguaría, Malfoy se negaba a visitarla diciendo que no era de su negocio, que seguramente la chica querría estar sola sin que nadie la molestara, además que aunque la visitaran ella no les respondería. Apenas y habló en el rato que estuvieron con ella.

Él quería visitarla, simplemente para saber de su estado de salud y si se encontraba mejor, pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, Malfoy enfurecía y tenía que dar el tema por estancado. Ir solo no era una opción, es como un desconocido para ella, ¡Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de presentarse! Y sería totalmente ridículo ir a visitarla para presentarse después, Scorpius tenía que estar ahí también.

Pero a Scorpius ya le quedaba dos días en Londres para regresarse a Bulgaria, debía convencerlo a como diera lugar.

—Creo que debemos visitarla, Scorpius —el rubio dejó caer la pluma con fastidio sobre el bonche de papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, giró la silla en la que estaba sentado para encarar a su amigo.

—Por última vez William, no. Yo no voy a ir a visitar a nadie, ya te lo dije, no es de mi incumbencia —resopló hastiado, giró la silla para continuar con su trabajo.

—La chica vive sola en ese departamento, además es lo más correcto por hacer, fuimos nosotros quien la llevamos al hospital —Scorpius siguió escribiendo algo sobre el papel, después tomó un libro el cual comenzó a subrayar—, por lo menos debemos mostrarnos interesados en que esté bien.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas tú solo? Estoy ocupado.

—Porque yo no era el único que estuvo ahí —frunció el ceño—… y me preocupa —Malfoy alzó la mirada hacia su amigo por un par de segundos, regresó la mirada hacia su escritorio y al papeleo que tenía frente a él y por última vez a William. Una hora, tal vez menos, no le afectaría tanto.

—Bien, tu ganas —se levantó con pesadez, guardó su trabajo y ambos fueron hacia el auto a visitar a la chica. Scorpius tomó una bocanada de aire, pensar en ella lo ponía de muy mal humor ¡No la soportaba!

**OOO**

Su reloj de mano le marcaban cuarto para las cinco de la tarde, lo que significaba que la chica debía estar disponible para visitas. Scorpius tomó las llaves con desgana y sin decir ni una sola palabra se metió a su auto, Nott puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo mismo que el rubio.

Con un sonoro rechinido de llantas arrancaron hacia el departamento de la pelirroja, el cual estaba a unos pocos minutos.

Durante el trayecto nadie dijo ni una palabra, ambos no estaban en el mejor de los humores, sobre todo Scorpius quien creía que todo eso era innecesario y que muy bien podría estar ocupando ese tiempo adelantado tareas. Nott sólo odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía de ese genio.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí —Scorpius dijo con voz queda—, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿No vas a venir? —William dijo en tono de reproche, ya veía esto pasar.

—¿Tu eres él que la quiere ver, o no?

—Sí, pero te recuerdo que fuimos nosotros quienesla ayudamos —Scorpius frunció aún más su ceño—. Vamos, sólo este último favor y te prometo que este tema queda zancado.

Scorpius no dijo nada, seguía con las manos sobre el volante mirando a un punto indefinido, parecía estar meditando las palabras de su amigo. _El tema habría quedado zancado… _eso era lo que quería. Sin más, apagó el motor del auto y salió. William no pudo evitar suprimir una sonrisa y salió del auto.

Al entrar al edificio, Scorpius fue directo a sentarse en los sillones de la recepción y tomó la primera revista que vio. William puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hacia la mujer que atendía el lugar.

—Buenas tardes —dijo con cierta coquetería, la mujer le respondió con radiante sonrisa y un bateo de pestañas—, me preguntaba si podría hacer una visita a Rose Weasley.

—Por supuesto —tomó el teléfono— ¿Tiene el número del cuarto?

—Eh… no, no lo tengo —La recepcionista sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso puedo buscarla en la base de datos —volvió a pestañear de forma sugestiva, el chico simplemente sonrió. Si algo debía conocerse de William Nott era su carisma para hablar con las personas y conseguir lo que sea.

William miró a Scorpius en lo que la recepcionista buscaba el nombre de Rose, el rubio fingía estar interesado en algún artículo de aquella revista vieja, éste al sentir la mirada de su amigo levantó la vista, lo fulminó con la mirada y le murmuró alguna palabra altisonante para volver a sumergirse en su lectura.

—Oh…

—¿Sucede algo? —Nott se volvió hacia la recepcionista.

—Aquí dice que Rose Weasley ya no reside en este lugar desde hace 10 días.

—¿Cómo que ya no vive aquí? —Scorpius alzó la vista de su revista al escuchar a su amigo— ¿No dejó alguna dirección?

—Me temo que no.

—¿Un teléfono?

—Lo siento.

—De acuerdo. Muchas gracias —Nott fingió una sonrisa. Sin avisar a su acompañante, salió del edificio. Realmente estaba confundido, no entendía por qué Rose Weasley se había mudado y le preocupada en cierta forma no saber.

Scorpius aventó la revista sin cuidado alguno y siguió a William a la salida, cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó por el hombro y lo hizo girar bruscamente.

—¿Qué rayos pasó adentro? —sintió un pequeño piquete de culpabilidad al ver la mirada de su amigo, tan confundida, preocupada… y muchas otras cosas que no quería ni imaginarse.

—Ya no vive ahí, se mudó la semana pasada…

—Bueno, tal vez tenía otros planes y…

—¿No lo entiendes? —Scorpius se quedó sin habla— Esa chica no está bien y… me preocupa no saber que fue de ella, me preocupa que algo le haya pasado.

—William… olvídala ¿De acuerdo? Es sólo una chica que ayudamos, si desapareció del mapa eso no nos corresponde, no está en nuestras manos.

**OOO**

**Cuatro meses después…**

Albus Potter junto con su hermana siempre visitaban la casa de Rose. Todos los días, después de la escuela, trabajo o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, se pasaban a casa de su prima a saludar y de vez en cuando para cenar, sin embargo, un día, después de las fiestas decembrinas, Ron Weasley lo había citado, específicamente a él, para hablar de un tema de suma importancia.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó, fue recibido por una mirada seria de su tía Hermione. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo hizo pasar a la pequeña oficina personal que Ron tenía instalada en su casa. Ron lo recibió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, le ofreció una taza de té y…

—Seguro te estarás preguntando por qué te llamé, ¿Verdad? —Albus dio un sonoro trago a su taza mientras asentía—. Bueno… sé que entre todos los primos que tiene Rose, y ¡Vaya que tiene! Tú eres con quién más socializa en estos días.

—Rose y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, desde pequeños, como papá, tú y tía Hermione —Albus embozó una sonrisa y volvió a beber de su taza.

—¡Ah, por supuesto! —Eso pareció relajar a Ron, soltó una pequeña carcajada al recordar alguna anécdota—. Como decía, tú eres la persona a la que Rosie confía más y por eso… necesito pedirte un favor.

—Claro que sí, lo que sea.

—Sé que sonará raro, especialmente viniendo de mí pero… necesito que Rosie supere a Oliver, que conozca a alguien más. Necesito a mi Rosie de vuelta —Albus dejó caer un poco de té sobre su pantalón, ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo eso? ¿Su tío?

Lo creía totalmente imposible, Ron Weasley era la persona más celosa y sobreprotectora con su hija.

—Bueno, suena raro —soltó un risilla que intento ocultar con un tosido—, haré lo que pueda… supongo.

Al recordar ese momento, volvió a recordar lo incómodo que había sido, prácticamente era el cupido de su prima y ya no había vuelta atrás. Rose también era su prima favorita y la quería mucho. A veces tienes que hacer cosas por las personas que quieres, aunque no te gusten.

Lo más difícil para Albus fue convencer a su prima de abandonar su habitación que apenas dejaba para comer o asearse, también hacer que se preocupara un poco por su aspecto físico, y eso significó llevar a Lily para que la peinara y le escogiera ropa apropiada.

Ese día, era el mismo. Albus visitaba a Rose para llevarla a comer y Lily la ayudaba a arreglarse.

Desde abajo podía escuchargimoteos de su prima y a Lily intentando de convencer de usar un vestido sin tirantes aprovechando que ya no tenía que usar ese molesto collarín ni las vendas. Rose se rehusaba diciendo que prefería unos pantalones deportivos y un suéter.

—¡Vamos Rosie son vacaciones de pascua! ¡Primavera! —Albus escuchó a su prima gritar desde el piso de arriba.

—¡Pero aún está haciendo frío!

—¡Oh, vamos!

Después de unos 20 minutos, Rose bajó las escaleras, seguida de su prima, usando aquel vestido tan primaveral.

—Te ves linda Rosie —Albus siempre trataba de elogiarla en lo que fuera, necesitaba que se sintiera cómoda y que su autoestima subiera.

Rose sonrió sinceramente, sus ojos se llenaron de ese brillo especial que solían ver todos los días.

—¡Ves, es el vestido! —Lily comenzó a saltar y a gritar. Así solía ser Rose todo el tiempo, sólo que un poco menos hiperactiva que Lily.

—Bien, vamos. Necesito unas cosas del callejón Diagon, luego vamos a comer.

**OOO**

Al llegar al callejón los tres chicos se dirigieron a una tienda de fú , como todos los Weasley, era fanático de ese deporte y siempre intentaba ir al menos una vez al mes para conseguir lo último de su equipo, como la camiseta, el balón o guantes. Lily también se compraba algunas cosas, sin embargo Rose, se aburría infinitamente.

—¿Van a tardar? —Rose preguntó un poco incómoda, no sabía que hacer rodeada de tantas cosas sobre equipos deportivos de los cuales la mayoría ni sabía que existían. Sólo recordaba donde había jugado su tía Ginny y los cuatros principales, como Gryffindor o Slytherin.

—No, sólo… ¡Mira Lily, la nueva camiseta de Gryffindor sale dentro de dos semanas!

—¿En serio? ¡Pensé que salía dentro de un mes!

—¡Yo también!

—Creo que iré a la librería a comprar un libro… —Rose dijo como quien dice la cosa, ellos simplemente asintieron no prestándole mucha atención por ver un par de tenis.

Rose salió del establecimiento. Su librería favorita quedaba a unos cinco negocios después de donde estaba, Albus ya sabía en donde era así que no habría problemas en tratar de encontrarla.

Al entrar a la librería Rose tomó un hondo suspiro, el olor a libros, madera y un poco de manzana canela era lo que más le gustaba.

Rose siempre había sido amante de los libros, su madre se había encargado de inculcarle ese pasatiempo el cual Rose tomó con gusto. En casa tenían una pequeña biblioteca, ambas se escondían en las tardes mientras tomaban el té. Le encantaba poder platicar de los personajes con los que se iba encariñando y discutir sus teorías sobre lo que leía con ella.

Rose se paró frente a un estante, se llevó los dedos a la barbilla y escudriñó los ojos mientras pasaba su mirada retenidamente sobre los títulos de los libros. Tenía ganas de algo nuevo, algo con un toque más dramático, que la dejara enganchada y le hiciera odiar al protagonista y al mismo tiempo amarlo. Sus ojos se toparon con un libro hasta arriba.

Estiró su brazo pero sólo las puntas de su dedo rozaron con el lomo del libro, saltó un poco pero no lograba alcanzarlo, luego de varios intentos consideró subirse en el estante ¿Por qué hacían estantes tan grandes? Rose puso su pie en estante pero se resbaló tan rápido como se impulsó en el aire. Como último recurso, volvió a estirar su mano cuando sus dedos tocaron la muñeca de alguien.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras veía como unas manos ajenas tomaban el libro que _ella _buscaba.

—Aquí tienes —bajó la vista sorprendida hace el libro que le estaban entregando, aquel gesto había sido tan amable, una sonrisita casi invisible tiritó sobre la esquina de sus labios. Temerosamente tomó el libro, manteniendo su mirada donde mismo.

—Gracias —dijo por lo bajo, muy tímidamente. Aquella persona no se movía de su lugar, Rose ahora miraba hacia sus pies y la ridículas sandalias tan veraniegas que su prima le había hecho usar.

Sin poder más, levantó la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, era bastante obvio que esa persona quería iniciar una conversación.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir como el color se le iba del rostro.

**N/A:** _Espero que todavía me sigan con esta historia y que no me odien por ser tan irresponsable! La verdad se me había olvidado por completo este fic, bueno olvidado no sería la palabra porque si había tenido ganas de escribir pero cuando lo intentaba nada me surgía. Aclaro que tengo una libreta con todo el procedimiento, sé que va a pasar adelante, ya lo tengo planeado, era que no sabía como plasmarlo. _

_Pero he vuelto! Y con un nuevo capítulo y se que me odiarán por dejarlo en la parte más emocionante!_

_Como verán ya pasaron cuatro meses y pues Rose ya se ha curado un poco, todavía tiene la molestias porque es lógico, sobre todo el las costillas, han oído de las personas que se rompen las costillas que no pueden vendarlas? Como sea, ya está mejor y Albus y Lily están intentando animarla y hacer que salga un poco, conozca a alguien mas y así. _

_Me encantaría que me dejaran de nuevo sus comentarios sobre que piensan de este capitulo y si están igual de emocionadas que yo por saber que pasa -aunque yo ya sé._

_Entretanto, creo les gustará el siguiente capítulo. Denle gracias a mi beta por ayudarme con la corrección, _Emmie_Gin.

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!._

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter _"arroba" LivingInFairy.


	6. I'm Wonderstruck

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de los sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPÍTULO V

_I'm Wonderstruck_

Era él.

El chico que la ayudó.

El castaño de ojos azules.

—¡Oye! —El chico embozó una sonrisa tan radiante— ¡Tú eres Rose! ¡Vaya que casualidad! —Soltó una carcajada— ¿Cómo has estado?

Rose se quedó muda, aferrando el libro que el chico le había pasado a su pecho. No conseguía articular ni una palabra y conforme los segundos pasaban, la situación se hacía más incómoda.

—Eh, bueno… —el chico soltó una risa nerviosa, después se aclaró la garganta—, ¿Y qué haces por aquí? —mentalmente se arrepintió de haber hecho tan estúpida pregunta, era obvio que la chica iba por un libro.

—Buscaba un libro.

—Eso veo… ¿Te gusta mucho leer? —Volvió a sonreír en un intento de aligerar la situación y hacer que la chica dejara de sentir tan incómoda.

¿De verdad le causaba eso verlo?

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Habían pasado cuatro largos meses desde que la fue buscar y había descubierto que ya no vivía en su departamento, fue un largo tiempo en el que no dejó de preguntar que había sido de ella y si se encontraba bien.

Fue hace poco cuando decidió escuchar a su amigo y dejar por zancado el tema y ahora que la encontraba en un librería la chica no parecía muy feliz de verlo.

—Sí.

—A mí también, de hecho estaba buscando algunos libros para la escuela junto con Scorpius —Rose frunció el ceño.

—¿Disculpa? —El chico alzó una ceja, luego de unos segundos entendió.

—¡Ah! Creo que nunca te dije mi nombre. Soy William Nott —el chico estiró su mano cordialmente, Rose estiró su brazo y dio un débil apretón de manos.

—Rose Weasley —el apellido del chico le resultaba un poco familiar, como si alguna vez lo hubiera escuchado en alguna de las conversaciones de su padre cuando ella era pequeña, no estaba segura como para poder afirmarlo.

—Encantado Rose Weasley —besó su muñeca, enseguida las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron como el tono de su cabello—. Scorpius es el chico que venía, eh… conmigo la otra vez, Scorpius Malfoy,

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron, un tanto por la leve insinuación de lo ocurrido aquella noche y la otra porque el apellido Malfoy si le sonaba bastante familiar como para afirmar haberlo escuchado un par de veces de la boca de su padre y no eran halagos los que precisamente decía.

—¡Hey Rose! ¿Encontraste algo? —Rose respiró hondamente, Albus había llegado a salvarla de aquella situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba.

Albus venía junto con Lily, ambos llevaban dos bolsas llenas de artículos deportivos de su equipo favorito, entonces la situación comenzó a ponerse aún más incómoda para Rose. Todo empezó por la mirada sugestiva que le hacía su prima, después Albus se dio cuenta y aprovechó para maquinar su plan de conseguirle un nuevo chico a Rose.

Llevaban intentando hacerlo desde hace cuatro meses, siempre le presentaban a uno de sus amigos a los que Rose no les tomaba mucha importancia y se iba a encerrar a su cuarto, pero ahora parecía que la oportunidad había llegado directamente sin que ellos los buscara.

Si tan sólo supieran la historia, pero Rose nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a nadie, ni a sus padres y no sabía si era por vergüenza o miedo.

—¡Hey! —Albus saludó al chico como si fueran camaradas— Albus Potter, su primo —Nott correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

— William Nott —Albus disimuló un poco, aquel apellido juraba que lo había escuchado de su padre.

—Lily Potter, su hermana y prima de Rosie —la chica le estrechó energéticamente la mano al chico manteniendo una sonrisa grande y radiante, no de aquellas que pretenden coquetear, sino de las que haces con amigos.

— ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas? Voy a pagar… —Scorpius se detuvo en seco al ver que su amigo no estaba solo, en otra ocasión no se hubiera molestado, si tan sólo no se tratara de la misma chica que había arruinado sus planes para pasar una excelente noche de fiesta.

—Sí, ya tengo todo —William dijo enseñando los dos libros que cargaba—. Mira quien está aquí —Scorpius enseguida fulminó a su amigo con la mirada y después a Rose. La chica simplemente bajó la mirada ocultando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo cortantemente. Debía hacerlo en ese preciso momento, hacerle ver en claro a la chica que no pretendían establecer ningún vínculo amistoso con ella.

—¿Están ocupados? Nosotros planeábamos ir a comer al Caldero Chorreante —dijo amigablemente Albus y después se presentó con el rubio, éste se vio en la obligación de hacerlo con las chicas. Rose le dio un ligero casi imperceptible apretón de manos mientras que Lily casi le zafa el brazo.

Scorpius no tenía idea cuál de las dos pelirrojas detestaba más.

—Sí… —William lo cortó.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió.

—Bien, ¿Qué les parece si…? ¡Auch Lily! —su hermana le había arremetido un buen golpe con el codo en las costillas, le hizo unas señas para que se acercara y le susurró algo en el oído— ¿En serio eso dijo papá? Vaya…

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó William desconcertado.

—Últimamente papá ha tenido mucho trabajo en su despacho, así que Lily y yo tenemos que ayudarlo —indicó Albus fingiendo preocupación, Rose lo miró curiosa no creyendo las palabras de su primo.

—¿Entonces ya no irán a comer? —Preguntó Nott, éste deseaba que dijeran que sí irían, pero su acompañante no esperaba la hora de largarse y no volver a verlos.

—Bueno, Albus y yo solamente —sonrió Lily con complicidad, Rose se giró alarmada pero ésta simplemente la ignoró.

—Oh, bien… —dijo Nott el cual estaba satisfecho con sólo ir a comer con Rose, pero parte de sus modales lo hicieron decir—: Podemos quedar otro día cuando todos puedan.

—Sí, por supuesto, otro día podemos quedar todos, pero por mientras Rose puede ir con ustedes, de igual forma ya se conocen —respondió Albus, formando una sonrisa de Gato Cheshire. Rose simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus primos hacían, conspirar en su contra, si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirles la _razón _por la cual no quería quedar con aquellos chicos.

—¿En serio, Rose? —Nott sonrió de una forma que a Rose se le hizo lo más dulce, aun así, no quería seguir ahí.

Rose dio un ligero asentimiento.

—Perfecto, bueno Rose, nos estamos yendo —se despidieron sus primos de ella y después de los chicos. Scorpius a regañadientes aceptó el abrazo y beso despedida de Lily.

**OOO**

No fueron al Caldero Chorreante como habían estipulado, fueron a un restaurante más fino y por lo tanto caro de la zona, porque Scorpius Malfoy sobre su cadáver comería en un lugar tan corriente y de muy mala pinta como lo era el Caldero.

Pidieron una mesa para tres personas, luego de un par de minutos se las dieron. Rose se sentía perturbada, estos tipos se les notaba a leguas que tenían bastante dinero, cosa que su familia no, ganaban como cualquier familia común del Reino Unido, pero ahora se encontraban en una crisis económica debido a su accidente, las rehabilitaciones, medicamentos, el nuevo psicólogo que empezaría a ver… gastos que el seguro médico de la familia no pudo cubrir, y ahora que su madre había decidido renunciar a su empleo con el propósito de cuidarla mejor, o en otras palabras que no intentara algo estúpido, no les quedaba mucho para darse lujos.

—Buenas tardes, soy Kacey y hoy seré su mesera, ¿Están listos para ordenar? —dijo una chica como de su edad de ellos, según Rose, una chica mucho más bonita que ella y con un cabello rubio fresa como el de Dominique.

—Creo que sí —contestó con algo de coquetearía Nott, en realidad era algo natural que hacía, no era que se la pasara coqueteando con cada chica, simplemente era bastante educado y encantador —, un bistec estaría perfecto.

—Igual yo —dijo Scorpius, aunque ni siquiera había abierto el menú.

—¿Rose? —Nott la miró, ella simplemente negó.

—En realidad no tengo hambre —y no mentía, no tenía ganas de comer, su estómago estaba tan revuelto que amenazaba con regresar cualquier alimento.

—Vamos, pide algo, tienes que comer, nosotros invitamos —sonrió el chico, después de insistir, Rose pidió algo de sopa.

Después de unos minutos, la comida llegó. Todo se veía excelente, como se supone que debe verse en los restaurantes de lujo. La sopa que pidió Rose estaba muy buena que casi podía compararla como la que hacía su abuela Molly cada vez que iba a la Madriguera a visitarla.

Luego de que terminaran de comer y de varios silencios incómodos, pidieron la cuenta. Nott intentaba inútilmente iniciar una conversación con Rose, pero ella sólo contestaba monosílabos, por otro lado, Scorpius se mantenía en silencio, observando, siempre ceñudo.

Salieron del restaurante y le preguntaron su nueva dirección, Rose tuvo que dárselas porque debía llegar a casa, además no quería verse grosera después de todo lo que ellos había hecho.

Rose se subió en la parte trasera debido a que Scorpius se sentó en la parte del copiloto. Estaba segura que Nott tenía la intención de dejarle el lugar para ella por la mirada desaprobatoria que le dirigió a su amigo. Ella prefería mil veces irse atrás por lo que no se sintió ofendida.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de los padres de Rose. La chica sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Scorpius Malfoy soltó una mordaz carcajada burlona a ver el aspecto de su casa, una típica cada inglés de tamaño normal y un jardín descuidado. Nott le dio un codazo y se bajó del auto para ayudar a Rose a bajar. Scorpius volvió a soltar otra carcajada al ver como su amigo mostraba demasiadas atenciones a esa chica que lo único que pretendía hacer era alejarse de él.

—Bueno Rose, me ha gustado volver a verte —la chica hizo una ligera mueca—, espero que todo siga bien y bueno… tengo que admitir que te busqué luego de unos días a tu departamento, la recepcionista nos dijo que ya no vivías ahí, sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras bien.

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja y tímida, sin ningún otro rastro de felicidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida Nott.

—De acuerdo —suspiró cansinamente Nott—, sé que debe resultar bastante incómodo y que tal vez no era tu deseo volver a vernos, pero sólo quiero que sepas que quiero ayudarte, nada más, así que si algún día necesitas a alguien con quien charlar o pasar el rato, puedes llamarme Rose —dicho esto, sacó su cartera y de esta una tarjeta en la cual venía su celular, la chica lo tomó con dedos temblorosos.

—Gracias —Nott sonrió, esa clase de sonrisa tan genuina y amable hizo que se le escapara una pequeña casi imperceptible sonrisa a Rose, pero fue lo suficiente para dejar tranquilo al chico.

—Espero tu llamada —Rose asintió con la mirada baja hacia la tarjeta con el número de celular de Nott, y entonces sintió que la besaban en la mejilla en son de despedida. Fue un beso tierno y suave que le hizo erizar la piel.

Nott se subió al auto aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, la cual desapareció cuando vio el semblante de su acompañante por el espejo retrovisor. Scorpius tenía es ceño fruncido, de por sí no había hablado desde que apareció la chica en la librería y durante la comida comió el silencio, pero Nott presentía que este era el momento en el que estallaría la bomba.

—Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios tiene esa chica para que pierdas la cabeza? —dijo con una voz tan mortalmente seria. Nott se enderezó en su asiento mientras encendía el motor, dejando la pregunta al aire.

Pero el rubio no se iba a darse por vencido.

—Te hice una pregunta —Nott comenzó a avanzar, intentando no ver a Rose mientras era sorprendida en el umbral de la puerta por sus primos—. ¿No vas a contestar?

—¿Ahora si hablas? —respondió finalmente Nott, molesto.

—Eres un imbécil —fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Scorpius durante el trayecto a casa.

**OOO**

Rose sentía una opresión tan intensa en el pecho, cada vez que respiraba sentía que no inhalaba suficiente aire, no importaba cuan profundamente lo hiciera, la sensación no desaparecía, empeoraba. Lily se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto pisó el umbral de la puerta, haciéndole toda clase de preguntas que no conciliaba entender, Albus intentaba controlar a su hermana diciéndole que esperara que Rose tomara asiento pero de igual forma sentía curiosidad.

Ninguno de ellos dos advertía que Rose estaba experimentando una crisis nerviosa. Ver a esos dos chicos le hizo revivir momentos que prefería olvidar, recuerdos que su familia no sabía y pretendía mantener en secreto para siempre.

Su vista comenzó a desenfocarse, un sudor frío le invadió la frente. Sino dejaba salir esos sentimientos de una vez estallaría o tal vez ya estaba estallando.

Albus pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de Rose al poco tiempo, apartó a Lily y antes de que ella le reclamara y le ordenó que se callara en un tono tan demandante. Sentó a su prima en el sillón y la dejó respirar. Algo había pasado, algo tan malo para que hiciera poner a Rose tan mal. Debió habérselo imaginado, alguien que llevara el apellido Nott o Malfoy no eran de confianza, aunque aún no recordaba de donde los había escuchado, había sido en una llamada por teléfono que su padre había tenido hace unos 10 años, pero no estaba seguro.

Cuando Rose pareció respirar normal, Albus la tomó de las manos para consolarla, pero su prima las retiró de inmediato. Esto no era algo normal, lo había notado desde que Rose volvió a casa de sus padres, rechazaba el contacto físico y podía ver que le aterraba que alguien se acercara mucho a ella.

¿Qué había pasado con Rosie?

—Rosie… ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con voz cautelosa con cierto tono de advertencia, si aquellos chicos le habían hecho algo él juraría que se vengaría. Su prima ya había tenido bastante sufrimiento.

—Nada.

—¿Te hicieron algo? Porque si es así juro que… —Rose lo cortó.

—No pasó nada —respondió con voz cortada—. Necesito. Respirar. Voy. A. Mi. Cuarto —dicho eso salió corriendo tan rápido. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, bloqueó la puerta con seguro y se echó a su cama a llorar.

¿Por qué debía encontrárselos de nuevo? No quería tener nada que ver con ellos aunque le hubieran salvado la vida. Aquel chico Scorpius Malfoy era bastante grosero con ella para hacerle ver en cara la realidad de miseria que era ella. William Nott solamente se portaba amable y gentil por lástima ¿No hay nada más peor que te tengan lástima? Ella no quería la compasión de otros, sólo quería que el mundo dejara de verla con ojos tristes y que se olvidara de ella, tal vez así, sólo tal vez podría olvidar lo que el destino le hizo.

Detrás de la puerta escuchó los gritos de su prima Lily pidiendo que le abriera, Rose no hizo caso, siguió llorando en silencio, ahogando sus sollozos en su almohada. Albus llegó a los pocos segundos, le dijo algo su hermana que la hizo desistir con Rose.

**N/A: **_¡Soy la persona más irresponsable del universo! Tienen toda la razón en quererme matar o cualquier otra cosa que tengan planeado por hacerlas esperar un año para el siguiente capítulo, ¿Y si digo que puedo explicarlo? Para empezar en año pasado pasaron demasiadas cosas con eso de que entré a la universidad, los exámenes, el estrés por intentar mantener la beca y seguir en la escuela *suspiro*. Pasaron demasiadas cosas que todavía no me la creo cuando veo que ha pasado un año desde eso, claro que ya me acostumbré al sistema, ya soy regular y no debo materias._

_Hace unos días estaba pensando mucho en este fanfic y como lo continuaría, porque aparte de que no tenía tiempo no se me ocurría nada y me atasqué bastante en este capítulo, espero que no lo encuentres muy aburrido por lo mismo. En fin, este fin de semana que acaba de pasar ¡Me he puesto a raya! Y les adelanto que llevo… 3 capítulos adelantados, casi 4 (voy en la mitad) así que la espera para el próximo no será mucho tiempo, sólo espero que te acuerdes de lo que ha pasado y sino, que te animes a releerlo y vuelvas a llorar como lo hiciste la primera vez y me reclames lo cruel que soy con Rose por hacerla sufrir tanto._

_Ya estoy llegando a la parte buena, en lo que llevo Word, del nudo. No les diré de que va, si son listas tal vez se lo imaginen porque este fic es un scorse. _

_¿Me dejaría reviews? Sólo para saber que me siguen y que están igual de emocionadas por la continuación. Les aseguro que la espera de un año exacto no ha sido en vano. _

_Síganme en Twitter: (arroba)LivingInFairy _


	7. I'm Pacing Back and Forth

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de los sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHANTED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPÍTULO V

_I'm Pacing Back and Forth_

—Realmente no sé qué hacer con Rose —dijo Lily mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. La pelirroja se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un suspiro desganado. Parecía que todos sus intentos por recuperar a su prima eran en vano.

—Tenemos que seguir intentando. Es un largo camino por recorrer, pero es nuestra prima. No importa si toma meses o años, no me rendiré. Además tío Ron me hizo prometerlo, confía en mí —Albus se sentó en el sillón individual, al lado de su hermana.

—¿Crees que aquellos chicos le hicieron algo a Rose? —Lily se incorporó—. Desde que se los encontró en la librería, parecía no estar muy cómoda con su presencia.

—No lo sé. Se veían muy amables —se quedó pensando un rato, luego abrió los ojos de golpe—. Rose ya los conocía, algo debió pasar para que no quisiera volver a verlos…

—¿Qué clase de ser humanos somos? —Lily empezó a dramatizar, su hermano tuvo que reprimir una carcajada— ¡La dejamos ir sola! Bueno… no puedo culparnos, esos chicos de verdad eran muy apuestos… en especial el castaño —hizo una sonrisa al igual que el Gato de Cheshire.

—Él era el que estaba interesado por Rose —dijo Albus en un tono de advertencia. Conocía a su hermana, era lo bastante encantadora y coqueta como para tener a cientos de chicos babeando por ella, y si quería podía obtener la atención de William Nott.

—No te preocupes, tengo algo de moral. Si ese chico es la solución para los problemas de Rose, entonces me encargaré de juntarlos —la chica soltó una carcajada— ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban? Recuerda que soy muy mala para los nombres, apenas puedo recordar los de mis primos.

—William Nott y Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿No te parecen algo familiares?

—Ya que lo mencionas, sí. No estoy muy seguro de dónde lo he escuchado, creo que de papá… sólo que no eran cosas buenas.

—¿Deberíamos confiar en ellos? No soportaría ver a Rose herida de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro Lily. Los apellidos Nott y Malfoy no me dan mucha espina, por otro lado William Nott fue bastante decente con Rose…

—Pero el albino ese no. Pude ver cómo miraba a Rose, como si el solo hecho de tenerla cerca fuera peor que cualquier otra cosa —Lily se cruzó de brazos mientras lanzaba más maldiciones en contra del nombre de Malfoy.

—¿Alguna vez dejarás de maldecir? —preguntó entre medio serio y divertido su hermano, Lily se encogió de hombros, sonrió y le enseñó el dedo de en medio. Albus simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

**OOO**

Rose no había salido de su cuarto en las siguientes horas. Ya eran las diez de la noche, su casa se mantenía en un silencio mortal, sus padres dormían, Hugo estaba en alguna fiesta lo cual significaba que probablemente no llegaría y sus primos ya se habían marchado desde hace varias horas. Hicieron un último intento por hacerla salir de su habitación, ella no contestó y mantuvo las luces apagadas para hacerles creer que se había quedado dormida.

Soltó una bocanada de aire entrecortado. No podía pegar el ojo ni un segundo, se sentía bastante inquieta, asustada, mortificada y un centenar más de emociones que revoloteaban en su estómago, pecho y cabeza. Las imágenes del accidente siempre la visitaban durante de las noches y ahora también lo que había pasado en Navidad, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona pueda vivir con todo eso? Seguramente no debe ser humano o tal vez es lo suficiente humano como para poder sentir todas esas emociones y no haber explotado.

Y lo peor de todo: cada día empeoraba el sentimiento. Debía desahogarse, lo necesitaba, la pregunta era ¿Con quién? No podía decirle a su familia que había intentado quitarse la vida, ¡La mandarían al manicomio! Tampoco podía decirles lo que había pasado en Navidad, con mucha mayor razón no dudarían en encerrarla. Aun así, esa no era la verdadera razón por la que no quería contarles, simplemente tenía miedo o vergüenza.

La tarjetita con el teléfono de William Nott pareció brillar en la oscuridad desde el lugar donde la había dejado, en la mesita de la cocina. Se levantó de su cama, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, las costillas seguían fastidiándola. Salió de su cuarto y fue por ella, luego vio el número… ¿De verdad estaba si quiera considerándolo? Si le llamaba era posible que ya no hubiera marcha atrás, su celular quedaría grabado en el suyo y él probablemente le llamaría. De igual forma ya conocía su domicilio, la posibilidad de que fuera a buscarla existía todavía.

¿Por qué no mejor le llamaba a alguien más? Dominique, Lucy, Lorcan… Tenía una infinidad de primos y de tíos, ¿Por qué no llamarle a alguien conocido y de confianza? Por la razón que en cuánto se confesara no dudaría en avisarles a sus padres.

Si le llamaba a William Nott, ¿Qué le diría? Bueno, tal vez comenzando con darle las gracias por todas las molestias que se había tomado el día de hoy y desde que la rescató de aquel sujeto… odiaba hacer la mención de ese día, la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda.

Tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número lentamente, todavía tenía tiempo de arrepentirse. Luego de terminar de marcar, se quedó mirando la pantalla por un largo tiempo, pensando. La verdad es que no odiaba a William Nott, ni siquiera a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy a pesar de lo mezquino que era con ella, simplemente la forma en que se conocieron la hacía querer cortar cualquier relación con aquellos chicos.

Y tocó la pantalla táctil de su celular, el ruido de llamada entrante llenó la habitación. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a un ritmo desenfrenado que podía escucharlo, temía que William Nott pudiera oírlo.

—¿Diga? —Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó su voz, se quedó trabada, sin poder formular alguna palabra. Lo oyó murmurar algo sobre un número equivocado y antes de que colgara se atrevió hablar.

—¿Hola? —dijo tímidamente. Nott pudo reconocer esa voz, tan suave, mengua e insegura. La curiosidad lo despertó por completo, ¿Para qué le llamaría?

—¿Rose? —preguntó el chico, algo se agitó en su pecho.

—Sí, habla Rose.

—¿Sucede algo? —Rose le parecía tan indefensa y frágil que siempre existía la posibilidad que estuviera metida en problemas o necesitara ayuda, el hecho que lo llamara alarmaba sus sentidos. Si la chica pedía ayuda, él no dudaría en ir corriendo, aunque se tratara de las tres de la madrugada.

—No, no pasa nada…

—¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hablar? —_Sí, exactamente eso, quiero __conversar__pero no tengo a nadie y me siento estúpida por recurrir a ti, en especial porque no quiero volver a verte. _

—No, bueno… me dijiste que te llamara.

—Sí, pero pensé que sería hasta mañana —Nott no entendía a qué iba todo eso, de igual forma no le importaba.

—Bueno sí… —la escuchó suspirar—. Quería agradecerte por hoy y por lo que has hecho por mí… y lamento llamar a esta hora.

—No es molestia —Nott sonrió estúpidamente al teléfono—, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho —Rose se quedó callada, por supuesto que nadie lo habría hecho. La gente es tan egoísta y presuntuosa que el simple hecho de como sea tu aspecto o lo que estés vistiendo hace que sea un factor importante en la gente para decidir ayudar.

La gente está más predispuesta a ayudar a alguien con aspecto de negocios que a una persona que viene casual.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Nott hacía su mejor esfuerzo por pensar en una pregunta que la chica pudiera responder para iniciar una amena conversación, pero no lograba pensar en nada. No conocía nada de ella, lo único que sabía es que Rose Weasley se encontraba pasando uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. No se necesitaba ser inteligente para ver que la chica sufría una profunda depresión.

Sentía una recóndita curiosidad por ella. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que le había pasado para que una chica como ella fuera tan infeliz; le inquietaba saber cómo era de verdad, si era igual de hiperactiva y energética que su prima Lily Potter o si era del tipo de chicas dulces y amables con todo el mundo. Rose Weasley era un enigma y, aunque odiara admitirlo, sentía lástima, era como si una hermosa flor se hubiera marchitado.

—Tengo que irme —dijo suavemente en el teléfono que Nott casi ni la escuchó—. Gracias nuevamente.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —En el momento que las palabras abandonaron sus labios le dieron ganas de golpearse en la frente, había sonado tan desesperado. Rose ni siquiera lo notó, su mente rondaba en otras partes menos la realidad.

—No sé —respondió.

—Podemos quedar un día, hacer algo —eso ya sonaba a una cita, y aunque fuera demasiado pronto para invitarla a salir, a él no le importaba, se empeñaría a conocerla y la ayudaría a renacer.

—No lo sé… —respondió con trabajo, un nudo en la garganta se le formó. No había tenido citas con nadie más que Oliver, difícilmente se veía en el futuro saliendo con alguien más. La realidad dolía, no estaba preparada para eso ahora ni lo estaría jamás.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

—Lo siento —Rose cortó la llamada de golpe. Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, su respiración era dificultosa. Qué mala idea había tenido, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir?

Soltó un sollozo lastimero, se echó a la cama con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y se durmió llorando. La vida era demasiado cruel, no escogía razas, géneros, edades, simplemente lo hacía y ya.

Y luego su abuela se atrevía a decirle que tuviera fe, Cómo puedes confiar en Dios cuando te dio la espalda desde el principio? Eso mismo le había dicho a su madre cuando fue por ella a su departamento, a lo que contestó fue:

_—__Por eso mismo, Dios nos pone obstáculos en nuestra vida porque sabe que podremos sobrepasarlos. Es una prueba, __una prueba muy dura__de la vida que debes aprender a afrontar con madurez. __Tú __eres más fuerte que esto, no te dejes caer, confía en Dios, ten fe_ —Rose sólo asintió con la cabeza gacha, cuando ella creía firmemente en algo, era bastante difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, esas palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en ella.

**OOO**

Nott se quedó con su teléfono móvil en mano desconcertado. No daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, aquella chica debía ser la persona más extraña de todo el universo y todavía así, despertaba un gran interés en él. No entendía la razón de su llamada, no entendía su cambio de humor cuando mencionó una cita y no entendía absolutamente nada de ella.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Estaba atado a ella. Sí, estaba atado a ella en el momento que la rescató de aquel sujeto en el callejón, cuando la cargó en sus brazos porque descubrió que estaba herida, cuando la llevó al hospital y esperó hasta la mañana para que le dieran de alta y todavía la llevó a su departamento, pero sobre todo cuando se descubrió así mismo pensando en ella todo el tiempo para después encontrar que ya no vivía en su departamento. Se dijo que ya lo había superado, que había dejado de pensar en ella, pero únicamente fue para darle satisfacción a Scorpius. En realidad nunca dejó de pensar en ella y esos sentimientos se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando se la encontró hoy en la librería.

Era un caso perdido… estaba desarrollando sentimientos por ella, sentimientos que él mismo se rehusaba a sentir. No quería ese tipo de ataduras en su vida, no ahora, pero lo cierto es que ya lo estaba… se estaba enamorando de Rose Weasley y se odiaba por eso.

Ella no hacía otra cosa más que tratar de alejarse de él.

—¿Vas a dejar ese celular ya? —preguntó la voz fanfurriña de Scorpius. Nott se sobresaltó ligeramente, se había olvidado de la presencia de su amigo en el momento que Rose le marcó.

—Cállate —dejó su celular en el escritorio de mala gana. Scorpius se estaba quedando por esa noche en casa de Nott con el pretexto de que no quería escuchar a su padre hablarle más sobre los negocios que planeaba dejarle. Scorpius no quería dedicarse a los negocios, quería ser doctor simplemente, cosa que sus padres no lograban comprender.

—Me voy a arrepentir de preguntar esto, pero la curiosidad me gana, ¿Por qué te marcó a estas horas? ¿No pudo esperarse hasta mañana a una hora más decente? —Respingó, la chica lo tenía sin cuidado, cada vez se estaba apareciendo más y eso no le gustaba. Juró que iba a ser la última vez que la veía.

—No sé —Nott se quedó mirando a un punto inespecífico—. Me dio las gracias por la comida y por lo del otro día, y… porque le dije que me marcara. Sonaba bastante… triste, angustiada y cuando mencioné hacer algo mañana me dijo que lo sentía y me colgó —Scorpius alzó las cejas sorprendido y enojado. Cualquier rastro de mofa se había esfumado tan rápido como su amigo le dijo que lo rechazó. Esa chica tenía serios problemas, problemas que se estaban convirtiendo también en los de su amigo y por consiguiente suyos.

Esa chica no era buena influencia, si algo siempre ha sabido, gracias a la experiencia que tuvieron sus padres antes de que naciera, fue evitar malas compañías o no juntarte con gente _tóxica_. No le veía punto cargar con los problemas de otros, él ya tenía sus propios demonios, lidiaba con la muerte de su abuela, aunque tratara de demostrar que no era nada, y con la carga de la escuela, no podía ver como su amigo se desmoronaba por una chica que estaba _podrida _por dentro.

—Olvídate de ella ya —dijo seriamente, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es bastante obvio que ella no tiene ningún interés por ti, ni lo tendrá jamás.

—Dices eso porque no te agrada, desde aquel día te no has molestado por hacerlo evidente —Scorpius se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto? ¿Discutiendo por una chica que no valía la pena?

—Tienes razón, no me agrada, ¿Y sabes por qué? Por qué esa chica tiene sus propios demonios que se están convirtiendo tuyos también. No tienes por qué lidiar con la mierda de las demás personas —dicho y hecho Scorpius no volvió a decir ni una palabra más, se concentró en sus tareas pendientes. Cada día debía entrar a una plataforma, ver las tareas que tenía para la semana y hacerlas.

**N/A:** _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! La verdad es que ayer iba a subirlo, lo corregí y todo y por alguna extraña razón que aún no logro comprender, al momento de subir el capítulo a FF y ver la vista previa, todo el texto estaba en formato html. Quise ver si solo era un error de la vista previa pero no, cuando ya vi el la historia actualizada seguía apareciendo el formato html. Me metí a Doc Manager y seguía igual y como no se me ocurrió guardarlos cambios en word, ya no pude volver a subir el capítulo corregido por lo que decidí dejarlo para mañana, aparte que ya era muy noche._

_Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo, denle una ovación a Emmie_Gin por haberme ayudado a corregir porque yo simplemente tengo fea ortografía y gramática, puedo explicarlo! _

_Podrían dejarme un review para saber que tal? Se los agradecería bastante :) _


	8. This Is Me Praying That

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000.**

**Este Fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Enchanted por Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>ENCHATED TO MEET YOU<strong>

CAPÍTULO VII

_This Is Me Praying That_

Rose se levantó en la madrugada por un vaso de agua. No lograba conciliar sueño por más que intentara, la imagen de William Nott rondaba por su cabeza y la culpabilidad en su conciencia. Todavía no creía que le hubiera hecho eso, debía disculparse con él, lo que implicaba que debía de hablarle.

De igual forma, no sólo William Nott rondaba por su mente, el fantasma de Oliver Rivers seguía asechándola. Lo veía en la esquina de su cuarto, mirándola de una forma que ella sólo identificaba como desilusión. Él no estaba muy orgulloso de ella en esos precisos momentos, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Si decía una palabra a su madre de que ahora veía fantasmas la arrastrarían en contra de su voluntad a un centro psiquiátrico, sabía que lo harían. En los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo de nuevo en su antigua casa había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre aquella posibilidad.

Llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso de vidrio y luego vertió agua en él. Sin siquiera advertirlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando un grito de parte de ella y que el vaso resbalara de sus manos rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Rose se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer, alguien se estaba metiendo en su casa a robarles.

Hermione y Ron Weasley llegaron bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Rose. Podía ver sus rostros angustiados y demacrados por el paso del tiempo y de la angustia.

Una maldición sonó en la estancia y Hugo Weasley apareció en escena. Rose se llevó la mano al corazón y dejó ir un suspiro, mientras que sus padres fruncían en ceño. Iban a reprender seriamente a Hugo.

—¡Por todos los cielos Hugo! —Gritó Hermione— ¿Se puede saber qué son estas horas de llegar? ¡Nos has asustado a todos! —dijo luego de mirar el vaso hecho añicos que Rose dejó caer.

—Jovencito, ni creas que te escaparas del castigo. —Ron siempre quería apoyar a Hermione en las reprimendas que daba a sus hijos pero nunca sabía qué decir, sólo repetía lo mismo que su esposa pero en otras palabras.

—Hugo ven aquí. —Hermione se acercó lo suficientemente como para percibir el olor a tabaco y alcohol en sus ropas y aliento—. Has estado tomando y fumando —apuntó.

Hugo no contestó a nada de lo que le decían, simplemente miraba a sus padres con una mirada retadora, cosa que lograba hacerlos enfurecer aún más.

—¡Tienes 16 años! —Bramó su madre—. Quiero que vayas a tu habitación en este mismo instante y te quites ese olor repugnante que traes. Mañana hablaremos de esto.

—Y estás castigado —dijo Ron no queriendo quedarse atrás en la reprimenda.

—Como sea —murmuró entré dientes. Ni siquiera miró a su hermana cuando se dirigió a su habitación.

Así había sido desde el momento que Rose tuvo el accidente. Una parte de Hugo se sintió opacada por todas las atenciones que recibía su hermana. Sus padres casi no tenían tiempo para él o jamás le hacían caso al menos que se tratara de alguna queja del colegio. Entonces eso empezó a hacer, a meterse en problemas con tal de que sus padres, por lo menos unos segundos, le prestaran más atención que a su hermana. Rose se sentía culpable, ella no quería ser el centro de atención de nadie.

—¿Estás bien Rosie? —Preguntó su padre, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la coronilla. Ella asintió ligeramente—. ¿No puedes dormir? —Negó con la cabeza, no quería que su padre se enterara más de sus problemas mentales.

—Sólo tenía sed —mintió y vio los cristales rotos—. Lo siento. —Hizo un ademán por ir por la escoba pero su padre la detuvo en el intento.

—Yo lo hago —dijo, luego miró a su esposa—. Regresa a dormir, en un instante vuelvo. Tú también Rosie.

_Rosie, _había algo en la forma que pronunciaban su nombre, algo que ciertamente no le gustaba y la hacía sentir desdichada. Lo pronunciaban con tristeza. Ella asintió a la orden de su padre y subió los peldaños de la escalera a paso lento y apoyándose del barandal, sus costillas eran una pesadilla.

Llegó a su habitación, se acostó en la cama y miró al techo. Era curioso, estaba decorado con centenares de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Una sonrisa flotó en sus labios al recordar a su padre comprándole todas esas estrellas para que no tuviera miedo a la oscuridad cuando era pequeña.

Tan pronto como apareció la sonrisa ésta desapareció, no le gustó para nada sentir su piel acartonada, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sonrió? Difícilmente podía recordar.

Rose se durmió luego de unas horas, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, eso la hizo despertar tarde hasta medio día, y hubiera seguido durmiendo si no fuera por el ruido que hacía abajo.

Se levantó de la cama, se puso las pantuflas y fue a la ventana a abrir las cortinas. El cielo estaba nublado, el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles y lloviznaba un poco. Rose tomó una sudadera que decía "Gryffindor" y se la puso encima. Luego se miró al espejo.

Siempre se miraba al espejo para lamentarse. Sus ojos lucían cansados, hundidos y con ojeras; no había alguna chispa de luz en ellos, ni siquiera resaltaba su azul intenso. No tenían vida.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó los peldaños de las escaleras con cuidado, manteniendo una mano en el barandal y la otra en sus costillas. Al bajar sintió que su rostro perdía color y que de pronto se le olvidaba respirar.

Ahí estaba él de nuevo.

Y con compañía.

Lily y Albus dejaron de reír cuando se percataron de la presencia de Rose. Hermione estaba en la cocina preparando emparedados con la ayuda de William Nott. Scorpius Malfoy no dijo ni una palabra desde el lugar donde se encontraba frente a Hugo, quien yacía en el sillón con los ojos dormitados y una botella de agua en una mano, el chico experimentaba la peor resaca de su vida.

—Buenos dí-tardes cariño —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Estos muchachos tocaron hace una hora buscándote, junto con Lily y Albus.

Rose no respondió, siguió mirando a William y Scorpius, mientras su cerebro le decía que volviera a su habitación y no saliera de ahí hasta que se fueran. Retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, pero Lily se adelantó.

—¡Hola Rosie! —Se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo que hizo gemir a Rose— ¡Perdón! Lo olvidé —dijo acordándose de sus costillas pero sin perder la sonrisa—. Espero que no te moleste pero arreglamos unos planes para hoy… lástima que el clima esté pésimo.

—¿Qué planes? —Preguntó, odiaba que le arreglaran citas o planes con chicos. Ella sabía con qué propósito lo hacían.

—Vamos a la playa, William dice que tiene un yate así que pasearemos un rato por el mar y comeremos lo que Tía Hermione prepara. —Rose volteó hacia su madre quien le sonreía—. Hugo dice que no viene con nosotros porque… bueno, sólo hay que verlo.

—Cierra la boca Lily —se quejó el chico con voz rasposa, pero ella rió aún más fuerte.

—Bueno Rose, tienes que vestirte, ¿No pensarás ir a la playa en pijama, o sí? —Entonces se acordó de su aspecto y sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, a nosotros no nos importa —admitió A Nott, hablando por él y Scorpius, aunque sabía que Scorpius sí le importaba y debía de estar pensando cosas reprobables.

—No le digas eso porque no va a querer cambiarse. —Lily empujó a Rose hacia las escaleras.

—Lily cuidado, recuerda que sigue lastimada —advirtió Hermione terminando el último emparedado—. Muy amable de tu parte William, ¿Podrías pasarme los termos? —El chico obedeció y Hermione los llenó con té helado.

Cuando Lily subía a Rose por las escaleras le hizo una seña a su hermano, el chico asintió y se fue a buscar algo al auto.

Todo había empezado la noche cuando se marcharon de regreso a casa. Lily había quedado intranquila por los sucesos de ese día y por lo tanto Albus también. Estaban los dos sentados en la estancia de su casa sumidos en silencio. Albus miraba algo de televisión para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa y Lily intentaba formular un plan para acabar con la tristeza de Rose, cuando la idea apareció de pronto.

Sí, era consciente de que era una locura, su hermano se opondría al principio pero terminaría cediendo, el pobre tenía un corazón de oro. Una sonrisa taimada se formó en sus labios, entonces miró a Albus, sonriendo aún.

—Tengo un plan —dijo airosa—. Un excelente plan.

—Lily te he dicho mil veces que tus planes siempre son un fracaso, ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó en el verano pasado? —Lily respingó, no había sido su culpa que Louis se rompiera el brazo patinando, Albus insistía que sí en el sermón que le había dado por una hora, ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que su primo no sabía patinar? Sólo era meses más grande que ella, ¡Por favor!

—¡En mi defensa yo no sabía nada! Ese no es el punto, esta vez tengo un plan brillante. Quizás no te guste al principio pero sólo, ¡Sólo déjame hablar! —Alzó la voz cuando se disponía a interrumpirla—. ¿Qué tal si le hablamos a William y Scorpius?

—Lily —empezó con un tono de advertencia.

—Sí, lo sé. A Rose no le gustará la idea pero creo que William es lo que ella necesita, además se ha portado bastante bien con ella, en lo poco que lo conocemos. Sólo hay que darle la oportunidad y en cuanto a Scorpius, la única razón por la que lo incluyo es porque parece ser muy amigo de William.

—¿Y cómo piensas llamarlo si ni siquiera tienes su número? —Bufó Albus, pero Lily sonrió maléficamente.

—Oh, pero claro que lo tengo. Me di cuenta que él le dio su número a Rose y que ella lo dejó en la mesita de la cocina, así que agregué el número. Algo me dijo que me serviría en el futuro y vaya que no me equivoqué. —Enseguida sacó su celular dispuesta a marcarle.

—¡Espera! ¿Ya viste la hora? Son las once y media ¿No puedes esperar al menos hasta mañana?

—No, mi plan es para mañana, si lo hago tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente y sabes lo impaciente que soy. Es mejor ahora. —Dicho y hecho empezó a marcarle y la habitación se llenó por el sonido de la televisión. Albus enseguida bajó el volumen y se acercó a su hermana para oír.

—Diga —contestó la voz de William Nott luego de unos segundos.

—¡Hola! —Chilló Lily al teléfono—, antes de que te preguntes de dónde rayos me conseguí tu celular sólo déjame… —la cortó el chico.

—¿Quién habla?

—Lily. Soy Lily Potter —respondió—, pensé que al menos reconocerías mi voz luego de habernos presentado hoy. —Puso los ojos en blanco, su hermano también lo hizo pero no por la misma razón que Lily.

—Disculpa, no reconocí tu voz al teléfono, ¿Sucede algo? —_¿Sucedió algo con Rose? _Se preguntó.

—Bueno, sólo que nos debes una salida ya que hoy no pudimos acompañarlos. —Nott sonrió, esa chica era una chispa andante, no podía caerle mal.

—Oh bien, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Planeamos pasar el día en la playa, un picnic. —Albus la miró atónito, su hermana sí que era buena improvisando—. Están invitados Scorpius y tú. Yo traeré a mi hermano y a Rose.

—¿Ella está de acuerdo?

—Oh… ¡Claro! —Sonrió—. ¿Te parece si vienen a casa de Rose a las once de la mañana?

—De acuerdo, ahí estaremos —dijo, igualmente ignorando a Scorpius que escuchaba a qué iba todo eso y cómo empezaba a discutir—. Tengo un yate que podemos usar, ahí podríamos tener el picnic, y una casa de playa, no es muy grande pero cabemos todos.

—¡Sería perfecto! Bien, ¡Muchas gracias! Hasta mañana, adiós. —Y colgó antes de que William tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más.

—Eso fue grosero —se refirió a lo último, Lily se encogió de hombros.

—¿A poco no soy una genio? —Y sin más se fue a su cuarto orgullosa de cómo había maquinado un plan en un instante. Sólo esperaba que Rose cooperara un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Lily despertó a Albus para hacer algunas compras para el picnic. Principalmente debía comprar una canasta porque no tenían una, algo de despensa para preparar la comida y un traje de baño para Rose, estaba cien por ciento segura que su prima no tenía uno y si lo tenía debía ser horrible. La idea de todo esto es que William Nott quedara impresionado por Rose.

Luego de terminar las compras llegaron a casa de Rose. Hermione les abrió la puerta y al ver las bolsas de despensa que traían en los brazos los escrudiñó con la mirada y Lily le explicó su plan omitiendo el principal propósito: que Rose olvidara a Oliver por William.

A Hermione le encantó la idea y les ayudó a preparar la comida. A las once en punto llegaron ambos chicos. Albus los hizo pasar y se los presentó a su tía, que al oír sus nombres sus ojos se abrieron por completo. _Esos apellidos_. William al notar que la Señora Weasley preparaba los alimentos se ofreció como ayudante.

**OOO**

Lily bajó de las escaleras cuando Rose se metió a bañar y se dirigió hacia su hermano que esperaba en el sillón de la estancia con una bolsa de una tienda de ropa.

—Se está bañando pero no tardará en salir, ahora dame eso. —Se la quitó de las manos y subió corriendo hacia la habitación de Rose.

Cuando Rose salió del baño encontró a Lily sentada en su cama. Rose soltó un gritó, no se esperaba encontrar a su prima ahí, bueno la verdad es que nunca sabías qué esperar de Lily, era demasiado ocurrente e hiperactiva que en un solo descuido… bueno cientos de cosas podían ocurrir.

—¡Lily qué haces en mi habitación! —Chilló Rose sujetándose más la toalla a su cuerpo, su prima sólo sonrió más.

—Bueno, te tengo un regalo. —Yle enseño la bolsa a Rose.

Se quedó mirándola confusa y en silencio. Se acercó poco a poco hasta tomar la bolsa insegura, su prima seguía sonriendo como si nada malo pasara e invitándola a descubrir el contenido. Rose abrió la bolsa, sacó el papel que había dentro y sacó dos piezas de traje de baño.

Jadeó. Era un bikini bastante bonito como para ella, un traje de baño digno de alguien como Victoire o Dominique, inclusive Lily. En la parte de arriba estaba conformado de un _strapless_ en forma de moño de color rojo sólido y la parte de abajo era sencilla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose, su prima se levantó se la cama y la abrazó.

—Tómalo como un regalo de parte de Albus y mío. Es una forma de demostrar nuestro afecto —Lily le sonrió de una forma que a Rose le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Sé que no es correcto demostrar cariño con cosas materiales, sólo que hoy estábamos de compras lo vimos y, bueno los dos pensamos cuán bien se te vería y lo compramos.

—Gracias. —Los ojos de Rose se pusieron llorosos—. Está muy bonito, no sé cómo agradecerte. —Se limpió una lágrima, a Lily también se le salieron algunas lágrimas.

—Puedes agradecerme sonriendo —rió—. No por nada tía Hermione y tío Ron te pagaron ese tratamiento de ortodoncia.

Rose sonrió pero esta no alcanzó hacia sus ojos. Al menos era un avance y Lily no iba a forzarla a correr cuando apenas estaba gateando.

—Bueno, vístete y ponte algún vestido. En diez minutos vengo por ti —dijo Lily y salió de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba se limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas y fingió una sonrisa, lo último que deseaba _era_ que William Nott y Scorpius Malfoy se llevaran una imagen negativa de su prima, que ya estaba segura que el rubio ya tenía, no había razón para formular una peor. Lily les avisó que en diez minutos su prima bajaría y se fue a sentar en el sillón donde estaba Hugo, obligándolo a bajar los pies para que ella pudiera estar más cómoda, el chico gruñó.

Albus le preguntó sobre cuál había sido la reacción de su prima al ver el regalo, Lily dijo que se había puesto muy contenta y emocionada, omitiendo la parte sentimental donde ambas habían llorado. El chico no quedó muy a gusto con la explicación, más no insistió, sabía que su hermana le contaría más a detalle lo sucedido.

—Eres muy amable, William —dijo Hermione en cuanto terminaron de preparar la comida y ponerla en la canastilla.

—No ha sido molestia, señora Weasley. —Sonrió de aquella manera que sólo le sonreía a las mujeres, esa forma encantadora y con algo de coquetería. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos William? En otro momento sería un tema perfecto para fastidiarlo, si no se tratara de la madre de Rose Weasley.

Unas pisadas se oyeron en las escaleras. Inmediatamente todos centraron su atención hacía esa dirección donde una chica muy pelirroja venía bajando las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Rose Weasley lucía una blusa holgada con transparencias de encaje, dejando a relucir aquel traje de baño de color rojo intenso que Lily le había comprado y mencionado a todos, y lo emocionada que estaba por ver la reacción de su prima, junto con un short de mezclilla. Debía ser honesto Scorpius, se le veía muy bien pero no se permitiría admitirlo en voz alta. Cuando no soportas a alguien, no importa lo que haga, te seguirá cayendo mal.

—¡Te dije que se le vería bien! —chilló Lily.

—¿Acaso te dije lo contrario? —replicó Albus.

—Déjame ayudarte. —William Nott se acercó a Rose tomando de sus brazos la pequeña maleta con sus cosas de playa, consciente de sus adoloridas costillas. No opuso resistencia, su cercanía la perturbaba demasiado—. Te ves muy bien —le susurró de cerca, la chica se congeló.

—¡Bien, es hora de irnos! ¡Adiós tía Hermione! ¡Adiós Hugo! —Lily jaló todo el mundo hacia la puerta sin dejarles la oportunidad de despedirse de Hermione, lo único que escucharon fue un grito que sonaba a: ¡Adiós!

Pusieron sus pertenencias y la canasta de comida adentro de la camioneta que Albus y Lily habían traído, después le preguntaron a William Nott en qué playa se encontraba su yate y cuán lejos se encontraba de Londres. El chico les dio la dirección y que no harían más que una hora o tal vez hora y media, todo dependía de cómo estuviera el tráfico.

**N/A:** _Bueno pues se acerca lo bueno. Bien, no he abandonado este fic, que les quede claro! La verdad es la escuela, excusa de todas pero es la triste realidad, a veces tienes ganas de escribir y lo haces pero solo es un cuarto de hojas porque tienes que hacer tareas. Se qué podría dedicar mi tarde a adelantar este fic pero siempre me duermo todas las tardes, sigo levantarse todos los días a las 4:30 si cansa demasiado. En fin, lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones, llevo 3 capítulos adelantados y el siguiente siempre entraré un poco más tarde, solo dos días entraré temprano :/._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, denle un aplauso a mi beta Emmie_Gin, cada vez me sorprende y siento que quiere matarme por mi faltas de ortografía._

_Qué opinan de William y Scorpius? No me digan de Rose, sé que me dirán que la hago sufrir demasiado. _


End file.
